First Time, Together At Last
by WriterBunny
Summary: Annabeth is getting sick of waiting for Percy to get the hint that she wants to take the next step. Grapic Lemons Inside. Warning: Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Laid on her bunk bed feeling completely frustrated. She just came back from a walk with Percy but You couldn't really call it a walk when they never left his cabin.

They spent a hour making out and When she says making out, She mean heated kissing half naked in only their underwear.

Percy stopped them right before she reached to unclasp her bra which she is grateful to have b-cup breasts but when she met Percy she was basically flat chested. But a lot changes over five year time even her feelings on Sex.

She thought about sex all the time now and whenever she is around Percy, Annabeth feels herself get wet whenever he smiles.

It wasn't only her that changed, Percy grown into a full man. His skin was sun kissed from Apollo himself. His body always smelt like the ocean and Sally Jackson's blue cookies. Those two thing smelt intoxicating that Annabeth sometimes wanted to rip his clothes all off in front of anyone even Chiron.

Percy's Muscles tripled in size and She had been fortunate to rub against his bottom half and from her experiences, he was very well endowed.

Annabeth felt herself grow wet just thinking about Percy's privates. She sat up and opened her side drawer to see her allowance money squished in the clear case and the box of condoms she had bought just for this summer. Too bad her plans of using them was failing everyday that passed.

She then got off her bed and pulled her suitcase that was the color of the ocean, A suitcase she saw when shopping with Percy and couldn't get over the fact that the green color was just like his eyes. After a few Arguments and a few tears on Annabeth Part, Percy bought it for her.

Now she held all of her undergarments in it.

She opened the suitcase to reveal all of the Victoria Secret Panties and Bra.

Annabeth searched the whole bag to find her favorite bra and thong.

They were a Emerald green set that she bought that Christmas for a surprise for Percy.

The Bra was see through lace and the thong was lacy but not see through. Annabeth then pulled out her other suitcase to find a tight blue Tank top that she found in a matter of mere second and then a Matching White skirt that sways around her thighs tightly and stops mid-thigh.

In them she looked hot but not a slut, She has seen the Aphrodite girls wear much worse. but the Tank top and skirt will surely get Percy to notice.

OXOXO

A few hours later Annabeth stood in the Athena's bathroom fixing her makeup that consisted of Mascara, Lipstick, lip-gloss, eye-shadow, and blush. She opened her sink cabinet and grabbed the body mist that said ocean breeze and sprayed it over herself and her clothes.

One of Annabeth's half sister walked in and whistled.

"You know it is dinner not a hot date, unless you are planning something afterwards with Seaweed brain" Stella said and Annabeth turned and face her half sister that she was actually very close to.

"I'm planning to actually take the next step in mine and Percy's relationship." Annabeth informed and She gripped the sink behind her.

"Whoa girl, Then just take it" Stella giggled.

"But I'm not the only one in charge of the Relationship. It has to be a joint decision. What if Percy doesn't want to?" Annabeth bit her lip.

"Okay listen, You outfit basically screams you have been sex deprived and that you are ready to ride some waves with Percy. If you get the drift. If he didn't want to have sex with you, then that won't be a problem tonight." Stella informed and Annabeth let out a giggle.

They said goodbye before leaving in seperate ways

OXOXO

At Dinner Annabeth saw that Percy couldn't keep his eyes off her. As she went up to the fire to send an offering to Athena her mother. She shove half her serving into the fire and prayed.

_Mother I don't care if you don't approve of me and Percy but please help me convince him to make love with me tonight. I love you Mother. _

There was no way to be sure that Athena would answer her pray but when she saw Percy go up there and take a few more seconds to send an offering to Poseidon. She took it as a good thing.

When dinner was over and it was time for Campfire, Percy ran up to her and wrapped and arm around her waist tightly.

His nose nuzzled into her neck and Annabeth met eyes with Stella who nodded and laughed.

She had till after Campfire to convine him.

They took a seat in the back as Apollo cabin lead the singing.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Percy asked with amusement in his tone. His hand was rubbing circles on her bare thigh under her skirt.

"Well I was thinking we could do something special tonight. Other then just making out." Annabeth gulped slight looking into Percy's Green eyes while he looked into her storming gray ones.

"Like what?" He tested slight and anger flared up in her that made the fire flicker higher in uncontrollable flames.

"Gods, are you that Clueless?" Annabeth hissed and Chiron looked over at the young couple worried.

"I just want to know. No need to direct your attitude at me." Percy hissed back quietly not wanting to gain the attention of other campers.

"I want to make love Percy. But you keep pulling back like you think I am repulsive." Annabeth cried softly as tears flooded to her eyes and shock filled Percy's own eyes.

"Annabeth. No I don't think you are repulsive, I pull away because I didn't know you were ready. Sweetie, You don't have to dress cute to confront me about these things. I want to make love with you. Gods You have no idea how much I want to." Percy whispered into her ear.

Annabeth calmed down and stayed closely tucked into Percy's arms as the campfire continued.

"I love you" Percy claimed into her ear as the Campfire started to go to a close. Some campers has already left for bed but Annabeth and Percy was just starting the night as Percy kissed her softly.

"We should ask Chiron if it's okay for me to stay the night at your cabin." Annabeth said and then she looked at him with her innocent eyes. "Good thing Tyson isn't here this summer."

"Yeah, Many things to be built in the forges" Percy agreed but didn't sound upset that his half brother was down in the forges beneath the ocean. Percy was actually happy that they were going to be taking the next step in their relationship and with Tyson snoring away in the bunk next to his wasn't very ideal.

After the Campfire Percy and Annabeth walked up to Chiron.

"Annabeth and Percy, you guys almost got into it during Campfire." Chiron warned them time and time again not to have agruments during camp activies but They wouldn't listen.

"We Have a question. I want to stay in Percy's cabin over night. Is that possible?" Annabeth asked before Chiron's eyebrows rose in question.

_Please Say yes._

Chiron let out a breath.

"Just use protection, Okay?" Percy and Annabeth although blushing knowing that their plan was revealed to Chiron, nodded quickly before thanking him and walking off to Percy's cabin.

OXOXO

Percy and Annabeth was making out on his bed. They had already stripped off her Tank top and and His shirt. But they were taking things slow because both was very much nervous.

Annabeth let out a soft moan as Percy kissed down her jaw and to her neck and shoulder. Biting softly as he went.

Percy wasn't shocked at the noise but something about her moan was different from the other times they were making out. Probably because they knew this time it was going to happen. This time they would be together in more ways then one.

Percy pulled away from her neck to see the love bite he had inflicted on her tan skin.

Annabeth ran her hands up and down Percy's stomach circling his belly butten and rubbing his abs, caressing them as she let out another moan.

"Percy!" Annabeth let out as Percy latched his mouth to the top of her right breast. His tongue tasting. Somehow Her left leg found it's way around his hip as he was hovered over her.

Their bodies was pulled closer and Annabeth felt Percy's attraction hardening as Percy let out a groan before going behind her back to unclasp the bra. His mouth returned to hers as they clung to one another.

Their kisses were more demanding as Annabeth now had both legs wrapped tightly around his waist and everytime they moved their intimate areas rubbed against each other, Causing them both to moan and groan in pleasure.

"Annabeth, baby" Percy moaned as her nails dug into his back and his hand slipped over her waist curves and underneath my thong waistband..

He pulled the underwear off her and stared down at her body and pulled her legs away from his waist and started to kiss down her stomach. His mouth stayed at her belly button and licked into it and sucked. Annabeth moaned out as her hand buried themselves into his dark hair, her palms trying to pushed his head further down.

"stop.. Teasing" Annabeth said breathlessly. Percy chuckled against her stomach and traveled further down to her thighs. He licked her inner thigh before traveling to her shaved wet pussy.

Juices were leaking out in waves as His eyes remembered every outer part. The Labia that were drenched in her juices. The slick clit that was swollen and erected. The small tight wet hole that he would be pushing into in any second.

Without warning he blew cold air onto her pussy and Annabeth shivered in delight. her hand gripping his hair as more juices flowed out. Her legs widen even more, Ready for any pentration.

Percy leaned forward and lick her quickly but stopped at the clit before using his lips to wrap around it and suck softly at first then he started to tug on the senistive nub.

Moans filled the air and Percy grinned pulling away. His fingers found her tight entrance and he let one enterand it seemed like Annabeth felt nothing as she continued to moan.

He entered a second finger feeling Annabeth tense but then let out a moan. He fingered her while kissing her stomach in comfort if she needed it.

"more.." Annabeth moaned moving her hands from his head to the bedsheet. She gripped tightly in pleasure right before Percy entered two more fingers.

She let out a small scream of pain before relaxing back onto the bed feeling the pleasure rush back to her at full force.

She knew soon she would cum. She let out a loud moan.

"Percy. God I'm about to.. Ah" She moaned as Percy captured her clit into his mouth and sucked. His fingers were thrusting that was when Annabeth let out and laid boneless as her organsm ripped through her and let waves of white wet sticky juices flow out of her.

Percy pulled away from her and then moved to cover her whole body. His stripped off his boxers and Annabeth looked down gulped. She was right. He was very big, huge actually.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked worried and Annabeth nodded before touching his member softly.

"God. Are you going to fit?" Annabeth said as Percy groan

"I don't know, But you should stop." Annabeth giggled before Percy reached into his drawer and pulled out the box of condoms and opened it and pulled out a package.

"Come on" Annabeth said getting impatient. Her ADHD was a problem when waiting. But since they have been making out she hasn't gotten bored until this moment. Percy kissed her softly before opening the package and then rolled the rubber onto his cock.

"Are you sure? I don't want you regret anything"Percy said rubbing his tip to her clit and then around her entrance.

"I'm sure. I never regret anything that you do." Annabeth said placing a hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too" Percy said before kissing her and thrusting slowly into her. He saw Annabeth tense up as she was being stretched and Tears begin to flow down her cheeks as Percy broke past her barrier.

A sob filled the room as Annabeth hugged Percy tightly and Percy stopped moving.

"No don't stop, it will pass" Annabeth said as Percy stared into her eyes.

"I want it be that you are feeling pleasure too." Percy said and Annabeth smiled knowing his concern.

"It's always bad the first time. Percy don't worry you already made me cum. You don't have to again" Annabeth said and Percy nodded but frowned. He wanted her to cum over and over again. Once wasn't good enough for him. He knew if he tried hard enough he could make her cum again.

One of his hands went down her body and came in contact with her clit. She let out a small moan and Percy started to thrust in and out of her. His fingers were playing and rubbing her clit as Annabeth tried to focus on the pleasure instead of pain.

A moan escaped her mouth as Pleasure shot through her body.

"Percy.." Annabeth moaned. Percy smirked before kissing her softly. He started to thrust harder and faster in and out of her. They were also kissing but they pulled away as they moaned and groaned out in pleasure.

Minutes past as they became sweaty masses of muscle and skin and Slapping sounds of Percy's ball sack hitting the underside of Annabeth's ass and wet sounds as Percy pulled in and out of Annabeth's wet cavern.

Percy's arms were hoisted up on the bed as he went as fast as he could. Annabeth was clinging to him and moaning. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and Soon they both felt close to their goal.

"Annabeth" Percy groan nuzzling her neck softly. Annabeth started to moan his name over and over again. Her legs were tightening as was her walls that Percy was pulling in and out of. "Fuck." Percy swore as he drove into her harder and slopply as he was sitting on the edge of his organsm ready to jump.

"Percy! Ah!" Annabeth screamed softly as she then went light on the bed breathing hard. Percy came after collasping on top of her softly.

Percy felt like he was going to pass out as his joints ached and he got off his girlfriend slowly. He shook her and she groaned a little. She looked at him and kissed him softly.

"Gods Percy" Annabeth breathed. Percy pulled away and pulled out of her and then took off the bloodly condom.

"You bleed Baby." Percy informed and Annabeth nodded.

"It's normal" Annabeth said and Percy threw the condom away before going back to bed. He buried one hand in her wet blond curls.

"You are so hot like this" Percy mumbled before bringing a hand to trace the love bite he had given her. He grinned before kissing Annabeth softly.

"I'm wouldn't be complaining if our make-out sessions end like this." Annabeth said tracing his six pack.

"Yeah, me too" Percy said before letting Annabeth go to sleep.

OXOXO

Annabeth was dressed in the clothes from the night before. They were rumpled and she was yawning as she made her way to her cabin the next morning. She had a goofy smile on her face as she thought back to the night before.

She entered her cabin to see Stella folding her bedsheets.

Stella turned seeing her half sister walk in tired.

"How was your night?" Stella asked slowly and Annabeth giggled.

"Amazing. God it was so pleasureable. I was in Heaven, Cloud nine, Every great place in the world." Annabeth gushed. Stella laughed.

"Whoa calm down girl. I get it. It was amazing. So he was good?' Stella asked and Annabeth nodded.

"And sweet. He didn't want to hurt me but when the pain went away it was like walking on air" Annabeth said and Stella nodded "What made it better is that we both love each other and we know we can make it through anything. When you find someone you feel that way about Stella. Do not give up on them."

"I won't. I'm glad you love Percy. You'll have little children that are smart and can control the sea." Stella joked and Annabeth smiled.

"Maybe.." Annabeth said before going to her bed and getting out her stuff for the day.

OXOXO

**This was a one-shot that I thought about. Annabeth and Percy are both 17 but about to be 18 and had been dating for a year about to two. **

**Don't ask me to continue this one-shot. **

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well You guys got what you wanted. I am continuing the story.. This chapter is two years in the future. It might be a bit confusing but I'm sure you can figure it out.**

OXOXO

Percy was walking towards the apartment he had bought not so long ago. The apartment wasn't far from the camp but it was his own. He was twenty and he had just got back from Seeing Rachel.

She was doing fine a bit sad that she blurted to a kid that he would die in a matter of days.

Percy was a bit sad himself. He had heard nothing from Annabeth since they were 18 when she disappeared, Nico insured him that she wasn't dead. But percy wondered why she would run off.

He opened up the apartment front door before making a route to the stairs.

When he entered the small sound proof room he heard crying from an toddler.

"momma!" The Little girl cried. Percy walked a little up the stairs to see a small children with black Hair and a woman about his age. she had blond hair that was curly and framed her face.

"Walk up the few stairs and we'll be home." She demanded. Percy looked at her longer to see Stormy Gray eyes.

He let out a shocked gasp.

"Wise Girl" Percy muttered but Annabeth heard as she looked past her toddler and at him.

"Percy." His name escaped her mouth. Percy walked up the last steps to the toddler and picked her up and placed her on the platform Annabeth was on.

"here's your Child" Percy said, a bit of hatred flashed in his eyes. How dare she run off to get pregnant.

"Thanks. Do you live here?" Annabeth asked as Her daughter ran to her leg and hugged it tightly.

"Yeah, Do you?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Nico Said that.. Ella's Father lived here." Ella kept pointing at him like he was an alien.

"Well do you want to come into my apartment for some coffee" Percy looked at Ella who had Green bold eyes.

"Oh sure" Annabeth agreed smiling at him.

OXOXO

Ella ran off In Percy's apartment right when he opened the door.

Annabeth and Pecy went to his kitchen to make coffee.

"So how old is she?" Percy asked and turned to Annabeth. She was running her fingers over the table and chairs.

"She'll be two in eight months." Annabeth said not looking at him.

"Why did you leave? If was because you were pregnant. I wouldn't care. You shouldn't have left" Percy demanded. He wanted an answer.

"Do you see a Resemblance? anything at all" Annabeth Hissed. "Cause I sure do!"

"What are you talking about? And why didn't Nico tell me where to find you?" Percy snapped.

"He didn't tell because I didn't want to be Found! You said you didn't want a family. I was ready. You weren't." Annabeth said tears flooded her eyes and some rolled down her cheek.

"Well Nice to know that you moved on" Percy hissed.

_"Dadda!" _The sound sounded like Ella but Annabeth didn't seem to hear.

"Did you hear something?" Percy said looking around the apartment. He heard giggles.

"Percy are you okay? I didn't hear anything" Annabeth said. More giggles. "That's just Ella."

"She said Dadda" Percy said and Annabeth looked confused.

"No, She's just laughing." Annabeth said and Percy remained confused but shrugged it off.

"Who's her dad?" Percy Asked.

"You. Percy I ran away because I didn't want you to turn us away." Annabeth said.

"What! I can't be her dad." Percy hissed at her. Annabeth jumped in fright.

"You look eactly alike. Black hair, Green eyes. You want to see something?" Annabeth took a cup and filled it in water before dragging Percy to where Ella was.

Annabeth poured the Water on her daughter. But she didn't even notice it and she was completely dried.

"She has control over water. I realized it when she was a baby and she didn't want a bath. I think she can talk to horses and they seem to like her. Percy she is your daughter. You know she is." Annabeth said and Percy looked at the little girl who was playing around with the pillows.

"You could have had sex with Poseidon." Percy pointed out.

"The oath remember. This is why I ran away. You don't want her. You don't want us to work. You never want a family" Annabeth cried. "I'll leave and never come back."

Annabeth picked up Ella who fought against her and cried 'Dadda' over and over again.

Annabeth almost made it to the door before Percy appeared in front of it.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry." Percy said hating himself for making Annabeth cry and Ella to cry also. Rather he wanted to admit it or not. They were his family.

"I think it's better if I do. I should have never came." Annabeth said placing Ella on the floor before grabbing into her pocket. "If you want to talk and admit that Ella is your daughter. come to this address" Annabeth handed him a piece of paper.

OXOXO

Percy knocked on the apartment door over and over again. He wanted in. It was late, very late.

The door flung open and showed an Annabeth that he loved. Her hair was messy. Her pouty lips were bare and waiting to kiss. She was dress in a tight tank top that showed she wasn't wearing anything underneath. The pajama shorts were very small and stopped at her upper thighs.

"Percy it's Late. Come back when-" Annabeth didn't get to finish because Her mouth was covered in an instant.

Percy kissed her quickly, his hands gripped her hips as he pushed the door shut and Annabeth locked it.

Her tank top was off in a matter of second and she was guiding Percy to her bedroom.

When they made it there She pushed him on the bed and straddled his waist. He let out a groan.

Annabeth shoved His shirt off and kissed his chest in various places. Her hand now played with the trail of hair that laid right above his waistband.

Her hands grabbed his belt and unbuckled it with ease before unzipping his jeans and undoing the button.

She pulled them down fast before taking them off and Percy flipped her over and kissed her. Their naked chests rubbing against each other.

"Percy!" Annabeth let out a moan as his fingers made them under her pants and touching her clit.

She was trying to focus all on the pleasure as Percy kissed her again but the same hurt she felt early in the day came crashing down on her.

Annabeth pushed Percy away before sitting up and tucking her hair behind her ears.

Percy started to kiss her again but when he got shoved again, he looked at her in confusion.

"We shouldn't do this." Annabeth said and Percy nodded before getting up.

"I know. this wasn't the reason I came." Percy said. Annabeth got up and pulled on the shirt that she was wearing the day before.

"Why did you come then?" Annabeth asked. she stared at him as he sat down.

"I love you, and I know that Ella is my daughter. Hearing her cry today as you left, broke my heart. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay and that i was going to be there for her." Percy paused as Annabeth smiled at him. "But I know I can't make that promise to her if I can't be there for you"

"You don't have to be. You shouldn't feel that way" Annabeth said and Percy looked at her before touching her cheek.

"I want to feel that way. I want to be there for you" Percy kissed her softly "I love you so much it hurts. Annabeth I want you to be my girlfriend, again"

Annabeth giggled as Percy tucked another piece of hair behind her ear.

"I want to be your girlfriend, Percy. I love you" Annabeth kissed him before laughing.

OXOXO

Annabeth awoke in Percy's arms fully dressed and Soft breathing hit her neck as Percy laid next to her, his head tucked into her neck.

"Percy, Wake up." Annabeth said shaking him gently. He let out a groan before tightening his arms around her waist. "We can't stay in bed like we used to Percy.. Ella will wake up soon"

"But.." Percy whined kissing her neck softly. Annabeth touched his hair softly.

"But nothing. I have to get up and you do too." Annabeth said and Percy pulled away slightly looking at her.

"God you are so beautiful" Percy admitted before kissing her. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Their kiss was slow as they were trying not to pull apart but get closer.

"Momma." Ella cried from her room.

"See she's up. I'll be back" Annabeth said kissing Percy once before getting off the bed.

Percy sat up looking at the door Annabeth closed and he heard footsteps and soft talking.

Percy was shirtless as he got up and grabbed his jeans and pulled them up his legs and zipped and buttoned them. He then reached for his shirt.

Annabeth came back in and her face dropped.

"You're leaving?" Annabeth said in surprised and Percy chuckled.

"No but I don't want Ella to seem me shirtless and with a semi-boner because I was dreaming about her mom" Percy said and Annabeth laughed.

"Thanks. I have to get dressed to. But Ella is eating in the kitchen so you can go see her" Annabeth said and Percy nodded going up to her and wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Annabeth smiled before pulling away. Percy then left the room and he soon found Ella sitting in her highchair eating dry cheerios and her sippy-cup held milk.

He put down her cup and clapped her hands together before squeling.

"Dadda!" Percy smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Yep I'm your dadda." Percy said in a slight baby voice. Ella giggled before smiling. The teeth that showed in her mouth was white and Percy smiled.

A few minutes passed as Percy watched as Ella ate her food and rambled to him. Annabeth showed up in the kitchen. She was wearing a v-neck t-shirt and the neckline was low showing him her cleavage that upgraded in two years. The dark skinny jean that praised her legs said a a lot about her curves as she laid a kiss Ella's cheek.

"Annabeth, I can't believe we made her." Percy said staring at the little girl in wonder

"Well we did. I'm pretty certain that the night of your birthday you couldn't keep your hands off me." Annabeth winked.

"What is there to know about Ella that is important?" Percy asked as Annabeth started some coffee

"Well everything is important. She is a demi-god and certain things she do pretain to what powers she will develop. But one thing you should know but she will probably not do it to you of course. But if she is hungry. She will try to snake her hand under my shirt and touch my boob." Annabeth sighed.

"The doctor said it was normal and she doesn't do all the time only in the morning mostly. When she is crying, Prepare for some rumbling. She's not strong enough for a full attack of an earthquake but rumbling of the floor is hardly noticable. " Annabeth informed and She set so water on on the high chair. "She is extremly intelligant and has delevoped her powers quicker then she could talk but You can hear her speaking greek every once in a while."

Percy stared at Ella and gasped when some water flew out of the cup and landed on the highchair where Ella then started crying.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked worried.

"She could do her trick. She feels bad whenever it fails. She did it once but she couldn't again. She'll be two in eight months and she has delevoped such a strong smell." Annabeth's face fell. "Monsters will start coming for her soon. I know it. I can't keep her hidden forever. She will have to put in the camp."

A tear escaped Annabeth's eye. Percy got up and hugged her tightly.

"If she goes we go. It's that simple." Percy whispered in his girlfriend's ear kissing her softly.

OXOXO

Nico swung by later that night and decided to take Ella for the night and Percy and annabeth both said thank you and sent him on his way.

Percy laid on the couch as Annabeth laid inbetween his legs her head resting on his chest giving him the perfect view of her cleavage and Percy had to look away to prevent Annabeth feel uncomfortable.

They were watching a movie and Annabeth was bored. She knew better ways they could spend the night. Hotter ideas filled her head and she smirked to herself as she sat and up and groan.

"Is It hot in her or what?" Annabeth said and Percy looked at her as she unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them. She started to pull them down her legs before letting them drop to the floor next to the couch.

"um.. Annabeth." Percy said as Annabeth reached from the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off to show a white tank top that showed her cleavage even more.

"Is this okay? I mean it's just so hot" Annabeth said licking her lips as she looked up at him.

Percy didn't even dare to look at what kind of underwear she was wearing because then something would happen right then and there on the couch.

Annabeth settled back against his chest watching the movie rolling at the corny parts that was suppose to be scary.

Screw this. She wanted Percy to thrust in her heat and if that meant tuture then so be it.

"I'm getting some Pepsi. Want one?" Annabeth asked innocently and Percy looked at her lips before nodding numbly. "Cool. I'll be right back. You can stay there."

Annabeth got up and Percy was faced with her ass. Which in his mind was not a bad thing. She was wearing a thong and She swayed her hips as she walked into the kitchen. He could see her bend down to grab something from a box next to the Freezer.

He couldn't stop staring and Then Annabeth returned with two cans of pepsi. She gave one of the cans and to his dismay she sat across from him not inbetween his legs. He still sat one leg off the couch and the other resting gently on the cuisions. Annabeth opened her soda and sipped from it moaning softly.

Percy realized the can was actually cold and set next to his growing erection in his pants. Shit! If she kept this up. He would have to resort to the bathroom.

"What are you hiding there, Percy?" Annabeth asked smirking before setting her can on the end table. She sat on her knees before moving his can and repeating the process she did with hers. "Hmm what is this?" Annabeth said fingering the erection that was making his pants tighter.

"Annabeth.." Percy groaned closing his eyes. The pleasure was too much and he came in his pants! "Shit! Fuck!" Annabeth giggled seeing the wet spot appear on his jeans where the head on his penis was.

"You should get out of those pants now. Don't you think?" Annabeth said going to his jeans button and zipper.

"Sure" Percy said dumbly as Annabeth undid his jeans and pushed them down. When they were off he felt relieved maybe they could finish the movie they were watching. But Annabeth had other plans.

"It's hot, You should take off your shirt, babe" Annabeth said and pulled my shirt off.

"Stop.. We shouldn't" Percy said grabbing her hand and Annabeth looked rejected.

"Gods Percy. People do this all the fucking time. I bet you did when I was out of the picture." Annabeth snapped and she didn't mean to let the last sentence escape her mouth.

"What you think I'm some manwhore. Well guess what? I bet You had slept with quite number of guys and probably you promised them they would get to meet your daughter in the morning." Percy hissed and He felt a hand hit his face as he looked at Annabeth. Tears lining her eyes.

"Just leave me and Ella alone." Annabeth cried as she got off the couch and ran to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She slid down the Brown wood of the door befor bursting out in tears. He had called her a slut and whore. It was like a splash of cold water in her face as she curled her knees to her chest.

She heard the movie turn off, a crash and footsteps before the front door slammed shut.

OXOXO

Nico had come over the next day in the afternoon to see a lamp thrown across the room and hurried to see if Annabeth was all right.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch, hair and face a mess. She had put on some long sweat pants and long shirt. She got up and hugged Ella tightly.

"What happened?" Nico asked gently but that one question sent tears rolling down the Blond's face.

"I want to be alone with my daughter Nico. Please leave.." Annabeth said her voice cracking slightly.

"Okay. I understand" Nico said althrough very confused leaving the distraught mother hugging her daughter to death as she cried quietly. Percy know. He would.

OXOXO

"Nico just fucking leave me alone" Percy growled and Nico chuckled.

"You basically called her a slut or whore that doesn't care about her daughter meeting strangers. She's fucking hurt and when you left last night I bet she was crying." Nico pointed out and Percy's eyes darkened remember the heart wrenching sobs sounding from her bedroom.

"I don't care. I'm done with her" Percy said and Nico looked at him

"What are you done with Ella too? What is wrong with you? That's the mother of your child. She had never slept with anyone since she left, It has always been Ella with her. She would die to give Ella the life she deserves." Nico said And Percy screamed.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, NICO. I WISH SHE WAS DIED" Percy screamed at Nico and He felt blood pumping through his veins as Water surrounded his body.

"Fine be a jerk off" Nico said before leaving.

OXOXO

Annabeth continued to cry as Ella played with her toys on the floor. The little girl paid no attention to her mother. Annabeth stared at the thrown lamp and more tears flooded her eyes. She had slapped Percy. She didn't even think she had the nerve, but her even thinking about slapping him made her sick to her stomach.

That slap had told him just how much hurt she felt.

She heard a knock on the door and she got up slowly wiping at her eyes and she went to the door opening it before screaming to see a monster. She ran to Ella and picked up her daughter quickly and ran to the kitchen grabbing her knife that she had used in many battles.

The monster entered the house and Annabeth eyes the back door before taking the chance, She ran but she felt herself falling. She and Ella was thrown to the floor and the monster stared at Ella hungerily.

"RUN ELLA. BACK DOOR!" Annabeth screamed and the little girl started to cry but she nodded running to the back door and opening te heavy door and running out letting the door slam in the monster's face. Annabeth tried to get up with the Monster growled and turned to the older demi-god.

Annabeth's attempt failed when she fell to the floor. Her leg was bleeding and she was pretty sure that her ankle broke.

_Mother please help my daughter get to camp. Don't help me. This is my fate. Help my daughter. Please!_

The monster came after her and Annabeth gripped her knife tightly before starting to swing the small blade back and forth. her eyes were closed and she didn't realized that now she was covered in golden ashes before she passed out. Her strenth completely spent.

OXOXO

Percy got a call from camp saying that her daughter had arrived not so long ago so he started the drive to camp to see what are going on.

He had to pass Annabeth's house on the way and When he saw the door wide open, his heart dropped.

He panicked and parked his car before running into the house. He saw Annabeth laying on the floor. She was breathing but her sweat pants was caked in blood. He almost barfed at the scence. Whatever happened wasn't good. He ran to the kitchen and hoped to find some Ambroisa.

After a few minutes he found some and ran to Annabeth and forced some it down her throat to have it work.

Annabeth started to cough as She came around. She cried out.

"Ella! Where is She?" Annabeth cried but then she saw Percy and more tears flowed down her face.

"What happened Annabeth?" Percy asked and Annabeth clutched her knife. "Calm down. What Happened?"

"A monster. It came to my house for Ella. Oh my god. She's probably dead. I sent her out there alone." Annabeth cried while trying to avoid Percy's touch.

"No, she's fine. She's at Camp. Annabeth are you hurt?" Percy asked as Annabeth relaxed after being told her daughter was safely at camp.

"My ankle. I think it is broken and I must have gotten hurt my knife on my leg." Annabeth said still avoiding his touch but she cried out as Percy examined her ankle.

"Your ankle isn't broken. I think the Ambroisa healed up the cut. But we should get you to camp." Percy said and Annabeth nodded before hugging Percy tightly and crying.

"I'm so sorry. Percy I love you so much." Annabeth cried clinging to him not wanting to lose him.

OXOXO

**End Of chapter. Hoped You like It  
REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone Asked me If the second chapteris the same as the first. Yes it is. It just takes two years after Percy's eighteenth birthday. Enjoy. **

OXOXO

Annabeth stayed quiet the whole car ride. She wanted to speak but Percy set the volume of the radio up high.

Percy lowered it while driving into a gas station.

"The tank is running low. Do you want anything from the store?" Annabeth shook her head

"No. I just want to get to camp" Annabeth mumbled before Percy left the car. Annabeth turned the radio off as she sat in quiet waiting for Percy to come back.

Soon he came back and sighed reaching for the radio.

"Leave it off." Annabeth said. Percy sighed sitting back in his seat.

"We'll be there soon okay. I just don't want to sit in ackward silence." Percy said and Annabeth looked at him.

"You choose to turn on the radio in the first place. We could have talked but you decided not to." Annabeth snapped softly.

"Maybe I don't feel like fighting." Percy raised his voice before turning on the radio and starting the car. He heard a sniffle before Annabeth's cries fill the car. He groaned as he continued driving.

"I should have died. Percy you shouldn't have helped me" Annabeth cried.

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded turning off the radio.

"I want to die. I hate fighting with you. That is why I asked My mother to help Ella not me. I knew that the camp was the only safe haven for demigods but I was to busy hiding from you to have Ella safe" Annabeth continued to ramble and cry. "I'm a bad mother. I couldn't put my own fears behind me and keep Ella safe. I deserve to die."

"Annabeth just shut up. You are not a bad mother. You kept her safe for almost two years. You tried. But she isn't normal, Monsters smell her and they come running." Percy said but Annabeth continued to cry. Percy then saw the familiar hill with Thalia's tree standing proudly and the golden fleece hanging from the branches.

"I'll stay in the car. You can see how Ella is." Annabeth said and Percy looked at her.

"You're just going to leave her at camp with nobody." Percy said and Annabeth let out a sob.

"Chiron will know what to do. He deals with younger children all the time." Annabeth said more tears falling down her wet face.

"You have to get checked out at the infimary because you went insane. She's your DAUGHTER!" Percy yelled and Annabeth cowered in fear.

"STOP YELLING AT ME. I'M NOT CRAZY." Annabeth screamed and then she cried out in pain as her hand went to her ankle. "I just want to be left alone."

"Why? So you can kill yourself. What after your whole entire rambling about you wanting to die, You think I wouldn't know if you were planning on killing yourself." Percy growled in anger. Annabeth gripped her ear tightly.

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth screamed again. She started to claw at her face. Her nail leaving red scratch marks. Percy pulled her hands away from her face. Annabeth started to cry even more. He noticed her then clutch something around her wrist. It was a bracelet. He made out the letters E and L.

"It's her. She's calling for you. IF you want her to stop. You have to see her. She making you go crazy." Percy said and Annabeth clutched her herself tightly, Sobs escaping her mouth and Percy started up on the driveway to the big Farmhouse that sat on Half-Blood Hill.

OXOXO

Annabeth had totally passed out when they finally made it the Big House. She kept muttering Stop in her state. He felt like she had totally lost it. Ella wouldn't stop calling for her and when his car showed up Chiron came out with a small toddler thrashing in his arms.

"Percy! Where's Annabeth?" Chiron asked as Percy grabbed the toddler calming her down.

"She's in the car. She hurt her ankle and she has a cut but she's passed out cause Ella was making her crazy." Percy said and Ella hugged him tightly.

"I'll get her and bring her in" Chiron said before going over to the car.

OXOXO

Annabeth woke up and groaned as she looked around to see she was in the big house infirmary. Her head was throbbing as she sat up and caught the figure in the corner attention.

"Annabeth, You're up" Percy said and Annabeth stared at him. His black hair was all over the place and green eyes sad.

"Yeah. I should change my clothes." Annabeth said feeling the blood caked pants sticking sickly to her legs.

"Yeah I know you haven't been here in a while so none of your extra clothes here might not fit as good as they did. But I brought up a White dress that was a bit big the last time you were here." Percy said as he gave her the dress. "I'll leave so you can get.. Um.. Dressed"

"Wait! Percy, um thank you" Annabeth said as Percy leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

"No problem" Percy said as Annabeth touched his cheek softly feeling the love between them flare up. Percy pulled away before leaving the room so Annabeth could get dressed.

Annabeth got up and groaned as her head started to hurt even more. She stripped out of the pants and sighed in pleasure as a slight breeze hit her thighs. Her ankle wasn't even hurting but a long scar praised her upper left leg. The scar that her knife made. She pulled her shirt off and then pulled the white dress over her body.

It stop mid-thigh and the straps were small as she ran her fingers through her hair. Although it felt dirty, when she looked in the mirror she saw pale blond hair with a pale girl under it. She looked like a ghost. It was probably due from the nector.

She walked out to the hallway and saw Percy leaning against the wall.

"I'm done" Annabeth said and Percy looked at her. "I know I look so sick"

"No, You look pale but that is nothing food and the sun can't fix. But I think you look beautiful." Percy said touching her waist softly.

"No you don't" Annabeth said shyly. Percy pulled her closer to him.

"I want to bring you someplace. I want to say Sorry" Percy said and Annabeth felt tears fill her eyes. She hugged him tightly and cried a bit. He stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry. Percy it's not your fault." Annabeth said looking at him before kissing him tenderly. Percy held her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come I have food but it's down at the lake." Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

They walked out of the big house and towards the lake, holding hands.

OXOXO

Annabeth laid in the grass while she watched Percy swim in the lake. They had already ate and hung out.

Percy came up to her already dry.

"So. What do you want to do? Percy said falling to the ground next to Annabeth.

"Where's Ella?" Annabeth finally asked and Percy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thalia and Nico are watching her" Percy said as Annabeth leaned forward and their lips were only inches from each other. "What are you going to do?"

"Stay here with you." Annabeth said moving her hand under Percy's shirt.

"Oh really. but I'm just a seaweed brain." Percy teased and Annabeth flickered her eyes over his face,

"But you're mine seaweed Brain." Annabeth said seriously and Percy smiled before kissing her. His hand found her thigh as he leaned closer to her. Annabeth's other hand went to his black hair and tugged gently.

Their kiss grew more demanding as Percy's hand went even higher on her thigh. He could feel the frabic of her underwear as his other hand groped her ass.

Percy was the first to pull away from the lack of air.

"Shit! We should go to my cabin." Percy said and Annabeth giggled before nodding.

OXOXO

Annabeth moaned as Percy pushed her against one of the walls in his cabin. His erection was rubbing her clothed heat.

Percy then somehow managed to get to a bed. Percy stripped off His shirt and continued to kiss Annabeth. His hand were everywhere on her. Soon her dress was off and Percy attached hismouth to one of her breast's nipples.

Annabeth gasped as she felt herself overwhemled in pleasure. Her legs widen as a impluse. Percy pulled away from her and then kissed her softly before Annabeth flipped them over. Her hands going to his shorts. She pulled them down before her hand touched his member softly.

Percy moaned out before gripping her forearm tightly. Annabeth understood and stopped her movements.

Percy flipped them over, He started to kiss her again before hooking his fingers to the waistband of her panties. Percy pulled the panties down Annabeth's leg. His handtraced her new scar and Annabeth moaned out in pleasure at the touch.

"Gods.. Percy" Annabeth moaned as Percy moved his hand to her opening. His finger circling the small tight hole. He sucked her neck softly listening to her moans. He slipped his finger into her, hearing the sharp gasp. Her legs widen even more. His thumb touched her clit before slipping a second finger into her and started to thrust in and out of her.

Annabeth gripped the bed sheets as she moaned out before cumming. Percy withdrew his fingers licking them slightly before kissing Annabeth.

"Percy, I want you" Annabeth moaned but Percy shook his head.

"No protection, Annabeth too risky." Percy breathed out as Annabeth shook her own head.

"I don't care. I gave birth to Ella. It not a problem with me" Annabeth assured and Percy smiled thinking about how in nine months he could have another daughter or son. This time he would be there.

"Promise me, You will not leave but you will tell me if you're pregnant" Percy said and Annabeth nodded before giggling

"I promise, Now fuck me" Annabeth said. Her legs widen as Percy rubbed the tip of his penis to her small hole. Annabeth moaned and Percy saw how easily it was slipping inside of her slightly before slamming into her. Groaning as the heat surrounded him. "Gods Percy"

Percy thrusted in and out forcefully, groaning as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. His hands gripping the thick hips that had gave birth to Ella. Annabeth kept on groaning out his name making him feel even more turned on and His mouth latched to her collarbone. He bit softly and Annabeth moaned.

_Mine! She's all Mine! _His mouth went lower to the lop of her breast. He added another love bite as he humped against her. He groaned pulling away looking at the red marks that were going to be purple in the morning. He growled in delight and Annabeth buried her hands into his hands, Percy then looked his girl. Why did he turn her down the night before was way beyond him. She was fallen angel and he had by luck won her love.

A strong clenching in his lower half bought him back to earth but hell it might as well be heaven. Annabeth's mouth was gaped open as moaned exited quickly. Her eyes closed and her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Her orgasmn was intense and the fluids that covered his cock made himself groan out in pleasure. After a few more rough thrusts his semen shoot out and into her womb.

Annabeth moaned again at the feeling of Percy softening inside her. His sweaty body laid out on top of her. Percy kissed Annabeth's body and Annabeth looked at him.

"Percy, You're crushing me" Annabeth giggled and Percy smiled before flipping over onto his back forgetting it was twin bed and falling quickly to the floor.

"ow." Percy said slightly and Annabeth leaned over the bed

"Oh baby, Are you okay?" Annabeth said Percy grabbed her slightly before pulling her off the bed and onto of him.

"I am now" Percy said Annabeth swatted his chest. Blushing when she felt her intimate organ pressing onto his stomach.

"Aren't you tired" Annabeth mumured softly kissing his left peck where his heart was.

"It depends are we going for a second round" Percy teased andAnnabeth looked at him seriously. "Not even a little bit But i know you are."

"You couldn't possibly know that. I might be hyper for all you know" Annabeth said smiling but knowing that Percy was right. She was tired her lower muscles ached with need but not enough to bring her adrenline pumping furiously for another round of hot sex with her lover. Her body demanded sex but her mind demanded sleep and her mind always won.

"I know you, sweet. You're mine remember" Percy gestured to the two hickies. Annabeth looked down confused but gasped when she saw an already bruising mark praising the top her her right breast.

"Percy, You marked me. You have never done that before" Annabeth gasped but happiness filled her knowing that she was his.

"That's because you didn't want me to." Percy pointed out and Annabeth sighed

"And since when have you started listening to me" Annabeth pouted and Percy laughed

"When I figured out you can kick my ass" Percy said and Annabeth laughed leaning on his chest.

"God how I missed this. Just being with you" Annabeth said and Percy wrapped his arms around her.

"I know I missed it to. Sometimes I wouldn't even get sleep" Percy said and Annabeth flickered her eyes to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left." Annabeth said and Percy kissed her.

"Nonsense. Stop regretting." Percy said and Annabeth nodded laying her head on his chest. Percy had them stay on the floor letting Annabeth sleep onto of him listening to his heartbeat.

OXOXO

Months had past and Ella loved her new home. She stayed with Thalia and Nico most nights because Percy and Annabeth was still in the stage of Ravaging each other over every little thing. And Nico knew that the wall near Percy's bed held dents from the times the bed hit the wall.

It wasn't even Percy's bed that was the only place they had share their love. Near the lake, shower, and other bunkbeds.

Annabeth was glowing and acted like she was in heat every time she saw Percy. Her eyes seemed to followed him and She grew jealous over every single thing. They had fights. Huge ones that made Annabeth end up in tears and then naked and moaning out Percy's name. 'cause let's face it what better then make-up sex.

Annabeth was one of her days where her moods were everywhere. She sat restlessly in Percy's lap at dinner time. They didn't treat the older adults like campers so they had their own table.

Ella was sitting in at Athena's table. Annabeth watched her daughter play with her cup. She was doing water tricks to. The other kids loved her.

Annabeth then spotted the bleach blond bimbo that was appoarching their table. She was at the age of twenty and was apart of the Apollo cabin.

The girl smiled at Percy before coming closer.

"Percy so I was wondering if you still wanted to have a little swordplay tomorrow before lunch. A few of my brothers also want to lean how to use a sword." The girl asked and Percy nodding

"Yeah, anything for the little troopers." The girl nodded and turned to Annabeth

"Hey Annabeth. I'm so glad you came back. It wasn't the same when you left." Annabeth nodded curtly before watching the blond retreat.

"That just proved it" Annabeth said getting off Percy's lap and Percy looked confused.

"Proved what? Percy said and Annabeth seemed annoyed that he had to even even ask.

"It's obivous that you are fucking her" Annabeth raise her voice and Everyone at the table flinched. Nico shook his head thinking about the fight that's about to break loose.

"What! How can I fuck her when most of the time we are together?" Annabeth bit her lip thinking he was right but she didn't want him to win. This was her fight

"You'll be with her tomorrow. What planning on banging her while. I'm with your daughter" Annabeth accused and Percy growled in warning.

"You know I'm sick and tired of your bitchy additude. You're jealous over things that are jealous. I work here. I can't up and quit just because I have to show the kids how to fight, with another girl other then you!" Percy snarled and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well then you might as well be sick and tired of our relationship." Annabeth suggest but her stomach dropped at Percy's next words.

"Maybe I am" Percy snapped and Annabeth looked at him tears filling her eyes.

"Bad move, Perce" Nico said softly before grabbing Thalia and leaving.

"What?" Annabeth asked trying to hold in her tears. Percy just shook his head and got up and left.

Annabeth sat there before swallowing the tears and vomit that was gradually coming up her thoat. She hurried back to Cabin three and ran to the bathroom. She let out the sobs and vomit into the toilet. When she had emptied her stomach she stayed near the toilet, feeling sick.

OXOXO

Percy came back to his cabin hearing sobs and horrible retching sounds. He went to the bathroom to see Annabeth crouched over the toilet. Gripping the seat forcefully. Percy hurried over and picked up her blond from her face. His hand rubbing her back softly.

"Sh, baby. I'm here. Let it all out" Percy soothed and Annabeth continued to vomit before stopping and flushing the toilet. Annabeth looked at Percy wiping her mouth with a towel before hugging him letting her cries fill the room. "Sh, baby. Don't cry sweetheart."

Annabeth nuzzled her nose against his neck before calming down.

"Do you want some water?" Annabeth nodded before Percy let her sit on the floor of the bathroom before going out to the main cabin room and going to his stash of water bottles. He returned with one bottle and handed it with Annabeth who drank a little and swished it in her mouth before spitting in the sink. She then took some more water but swallowed it.

"Thanks" Annabeth said, Percy sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Annabeth, You know I didn't mean what I said, right?" Percy asked and Annabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Doesn't seem unlikely." Annabeth said and Percy kissed her temple.

"Annabeth I could never leave you. I need you" Percy said and Annabeth curled her body against his chest.

"I love you" Annabeth mumured Percy kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too" Percy assured and Annabeth smiled slightly before letting herself fall asleep.

OXOXO

"So what happened when you went back" Nico and Grover asked and Percy looked at them.

"I came back to her throwing up. She looked like she had been since dinner. I was so scared. And she would wake up during the night to vomit. I think she's sick." Nico and Grover looked at eachother sharing something. God how Percy hate it when people do that.

"What do you know" Nico asked carefully.

"I don't know Anything. All I know is that she's been jealous, weird food cravings, weird mood swings. Gods and she's horny a lot, Which is kinda the upside to this!" Percy explained and both of his friends crinkled their noses.

"Way too much information. Percy we could have gone without that information." Grover and and Percy shrugged carelessly. "But we'll talk to the girls about this and they'll talk to Annabeth. They'll figure it out." Grover sounded as if he already knew what Annabeth's problem was.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me something" Nico bit his lip before grabbing Grover's arm tightly.

"Um, I just remember Grover has to get ready for a date" Nico said and Grover looked confused.

"What date?" Grover said and Nico glared at him

"That date remember?" Nico said and Grover yelped as Nico pressed his finger harder against his arm.

"Oh yeah, Now I remember. How forgetful of me!" Grover said before Nico and him made a run for it.

Percy groan before punching the bed he was on.

OXOXO

"Why haven't she told him yet!" Nico demanded from Thalia. Thalia felt threaten slightly from Nico's anger.

"I thought she had. Nico calm down baby" Thalia said and Nico nodded letting Thalia touch him softly on the arm.

"God. I thought he knew. I almost spilled the secret." Nico said and Thalia hugged her boyfriend

"It's okay, Good that you got out of there." Thalia whispered.

OXOXO

Annabeth came back to cabin three to see Percy angrily pacing the cabin.

"What's wrong babe?" Annabeth asked gently and Percy stopped before looking at her.

"I know, Annabeth. Nico and Grover told me" Percy said trying to get Annabeth to slip the secret that she was keeping from him.

"What? I told them, I would tell you when I was ready" Annabeth said and Percy pointed at her

"Ah ha I knew you guys were hiding something." Annabeth looked at him in disbelief.

"How dare you do that to me?" Annabeth snarled before going to bed and laying on it and started to cry. "I hate you!"

"Annabeth, Baby. Please calm down. I knew that you hiding something but please whatever it is, It can't any worse then Kronos coming back." Percy said sitting next to her on the bed. He tried to rub her back but she moved away.

"I hate you. Just leave me alone." Annabeth said but She said it softer. Not really believing the words.

"Please... Baby tell me" Percy begged before leaning down and kissing her shoulder but she groaned.

"Percy. I got sunburned. Stop" Annabeth warned and Percy noted the redness and heat.

"Okay. Sorry babe" Percy said and Annabeth nodded. "Anna please tell me."

"I don't want to" Annabeth said looking at him. Percy laid down looking at her.

"yeah you do" Percy persisted and Annabeth moved closer to him.

"I'm pregnant" Annabeth said softly.

OXOXO

**Teehee I'm so evil.. :) **

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes Annabeth is Pregnant again and There might be more more drama in this chapter Cause I feel like putting it in there**

OXOXO

Annabeth and Percy laid together.

"Why didn't you tell me? Babe That's great news." Percy said and Annabeth looked at him.

"Really?" Annabeth asked and Percy nodded before kissing her softly.

A knock sounded on the door and Percy pulled away from Annabeth just before Rachel walked through the door. Percy got up and said hello to her hugging her gently before letting her go to Annabeth

"Annabeth you're back." Rachel said and Annabeth turned to lay on her back and be propped up.

"Yeah. Have been for months" Annabeth said and Rachel Leaned down and her hand touched her stomach slightly.

"You're having a baby" Rachel said and Annabeth looked up amazed

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked and Rachel smirked.

"I saw a vision when I touched your stomach." Rachel said and hugged Annabeth. "Congrats."

"Thanks. We're both excited." Percy said walking towards the bed.

"Good. I remember When Annabeth was freaking out from the last time and she left." Annabeth looked down at her lap in shame.

"Yeah.." Annabeth mumbled. "I'm tired, I should take a nap." Rachel nodded before leaving the cabin after giving Percy one last hug.

"Annabeth, It's all right. No one blames you for what you did" Percy said and Annabeth didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

"I blame Myself. Percy. You don't understand how bad I felt. She was conceived on your birthday and two weeks later I left." Annabeth said and Percy sat next to her on the bed.

"I understand. Stop blaming yourself. Ella is alive. You are alive. We are going to be a family." Percy said kissing her softly. "I wanted to be a family for so long. One that's not broken."

"You have your mother and Paul." Annabeth said placing her hand in his black hair. "And you have Poseidon"

"My father can't visit probably off doing another chick to get a baby" Percy growled and Annabeth shook her head rubbing his skull to calm him down. "I have already had three of brothers and sisters. They all died." Percy informed and Annabeth hugged him

"But that doesn't mean Poseidon too busy to visit you. Percy have you tried contacting him" Annabeth said and Percy shook his head. "You should try later today. I love you"

"I love you too and you have to go to sleep." Percy said and Annabeth yawned before Closing her eyes and placing a hand on his chest. Percy stared at her as her breathing evened. How he missed her.. Percy sighed kissing her forehead softly.

OXOXO

"Dad.." Percy said softly looking at the man with black hair and who was observing his kingdom.

"Son. I haven't heard from you. I thought you were dead" Poseidon said and Percy looked back at the sleeping form on his bed. "I sensed someone sleeping in the cabin but not who"

"Annabeth is here too. Um actually you're a grandfather." Percy said and Poseidon's face lit up.

"So that's what Athena has been hiding." Percy nodded and Annabeth let out a soft moan of content "Annabeth is asleep." Poseidon asked and Percy nodded.

"Rough day. She's pregnant again" Percy said smiling and Poseidon nodded.

"Good to see that she is back and that you guys together again. I'm glad to see that you are actually talking to me again after what happened." Percy closed his eyes.

"Why did you hide her away from me?" Percy demanded and Poseidon sighed.

"She figured out before Zeus even knew about her and she ran. We couldn't find her and we assumed she was dead." Poseidon said and Percy looked at him through the Iris message.

"She's my twin and you assume she is dead. Why do I feel like you are lying to me?" Percy said and he searched his father's face and found regret.

"Melissa was a mistake. Twins are rare among the gods and mortals. If you had became immortal in Olympus she would have too." Poseidon informed. "Melissa is Pissed at everyone. She think she has a right to become immortal for all she has been through."

"So she is alive." Percy said and Poseidon nodded.

"Twins are connected and You and her are a stronger pair that together could even kill a god. We told her to live because she wanted to raise an uprising against Zeus with Kronos. We locked her up when your both sixteenth birthday came up to prevent her from preventing with the war." Poseidon "She's your doppelganger Percy. But she can change. She just needs help"

"So you were protecting me." Percy said and Poseidon nodded. "But now she is Missing."

"Yes. We need to find her. Melissa is different, She is unstable. But she almost full control of her powers." Poseidon said and he shook his head. "I should go. Gods need their sleep too"

"Of course. Bye dad. Thanks." Percy said and Poseidon nodded swiping away the message.

Percy felt the new information make him feel safer. He knew Melissa had been locked up at the time of the war now and that she want to make him fight for Kronos. He wouldn't have right. Not without Annabeth. Percy shook the thought away and looked at his lover who laid in his blanket breathing in his scent.

Percy smiled. He would protect his family. Even from his sister.

OXOXO

Percy walked with Annabeth the next day with Ella running a few feet in front of them. Percy watched as her own black hair bounced in Annabeth's curls. Annabeth kept telling her not to run but Ella did any way.

"Who's that fighting with Chiron?" Annabeth asked and Percy looked at the woman around their age and her long black hair flowed down her back to her curvy waist. She was she letting out a whole lot of familiar bells in Percy's head.

"MELISSA. Poseidon and Zeus already told you to stay away" Chiron shouted and Percy's stomach dropped. Melissa. His sister.

"I just want to visit my little brother. Nothing against visiting family. Hell dad does it all the time." Melissa said and Percy walked closer as Chiron scolded her.

"I believe he was out of Sally before you a few minutes actually." Chiron said and Melissa laughed.

"Who cares about details. I know things he doesn't. Like how I can summon water into your head till it explodes." Melissa Threaten but Chiron stood his ground.

"And you'll be locked up again. I can see why they wonder if it was wrong decision to let you live." Chiron said and Melissa stopped moving and clenched her fists.

"Shut the fuck up. You know nothing about me." Melissa said before calming down. "Chiron. I want a place to stay. Only for a night and I'll disappear. Never come back. But I want to see him, I have to warn him, something isn't right."

"Chiron mentioned Sally. But how does she relate to Sally." Annabeth said before her eyes opened wider. "She can't be."

"She's my twin sister. Annabeth and she's bad news." Percy said and As they came closer to Chiron Ella ran to him yelling pony. But even through Chiron's tough demeanor he cracked a smile at Ella before letting Her up on his back.

Melissa hissed.

"What the Fuck is that?" She said taking a step back and running right into Percy.

"That? She isn't a Thing." Annabeth snarled and Melissa looked shocked before turning and her eyes softened.

"Percy.." Melissa crooned and Percy looked at her weirdly. "You don't remember me but I'm you sister."

"I know you. Dad told me and what you believe." Percy said moving away from her and to Annabeth, who was glaring at Melissa ready to rip her to shreds.

"A daughter of Athena, The Enemy. Nice to know that you don't keep up with family rivalries. She's emitting a strange smell. The smell of the sea... She's pregnant and with your baby. Wow aren't you a busy boy." Melissa said getting closer to Annabeth "Not the first born either. Hm. So this little girl must be the first."

"How can you tell that?" Percy asked carefully.

"So daddy hasn't told you everything about Demigod twins. Well why don't you ask the other twins. Their kinda the same but not as powerful. Right Chiron. I'm a freak, isn't that how you phrased it." Melissa said. "A demigod who can see through the mist, a oracle from birth. I knew who I was."

"A freak is exactly right." Chiron said and Melissa growled.

"You of all people should know that he is coming back. All he needs is a few years. I know the perfect vessel this time. Luke was a waste. Wouldn't you think. So weak and to many mommy and daddy issues. He was right about one thing. Percy could beat him" Melissa said and Percy could see how her eyes glowed dimly with her deep green eyes.

"Luke was a hero." Annabeth defended and Percy felt the flicker of jealously before letting it pass.

"I felt that Percy. Now that we are closer I can feel your emotions." Melissa smirked and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Feel what. My hate for you" Percy snapped and Melissa continued to smirk.

"Your jealously. Over Luke and Annabeth's relationship. I mean they were so close before you came into the picture. How do you even know she of you in a romantic way until He died." Melissa said and Percy laughed.

"Because she knew my Achilles spot." Percy said and Melissa's eyes dropped.

"You went to the River Styx. That's impossible." Melissa said and her eyes landed at Annabeth. "Curse Athena and Hades." Melissa spat and Annabeth slapped her.

"Annabeth, Calm down" Percy said gripping her arms as she got ready to punch.

"Stop. I will tell you the truth. No more tricks." Melissa said taking steps back afraid of the pregnant woman. "I left Percy. I was five. A year I ran, I was lost but then Someone helped me find the camp. But they didn't accept me with open arms. They called me a freak. Being able to know the future but I was a demi-god."

"What is she talking about?" Annabeth asked looking at Chiron. "You refused her."

"They sent to live with my father. He taught me everything until I was ten. I then ran away. I knew all of my Strenghs and weaknesses. My fatal flaw was you. I couldn't see you get hurt so I had to stop the war. I met Kronos. He talked to me in my mind Told me if I join him. You wouldn't have to fight. I accepted." Melissa said her green eyes staring intently at Percy. "I shouldn't have because of You. If I had known that me joining would cause the many deaths that had happened. I would never."

"But you did it cause you thought you were saving me" Percy said and Melissa nodded tears started to shine in her eyes.

"But you were the eldest. It was your decision. I thought if I decided to join. You wouldn't have to. I made a mistake, A mistake that Zeus and Father won't let me forget. I will always be the traitor." Melissa said and she let out a quick cry. "The one that wasn't suppose to be born. Please Chiron let me stay here. I have to stay."

"Why didn't you tel this to Poseidon and Zeus." Chiron said and Melissa shook her head.

"They think I'm going to beg to be turn immortal. That isn't what I want. I want a family. Percy is all I have left." Melissa begged and Chiron turned to Percy.

"She can stay in the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth and myself will build another cabin for ourselves closer to the Lake. Ella will live with us also." Percy said and Annabeth looked at him.

"Really, Percy." Annabeth said looking at him and Percy nodded kissing her softly.

"Thank you. Percy." Melissa said and Percy looked at her.

"You need to talk to Dad. Today." Percy said and Melissa nodded "You tell him everything."

"I will. Don't worry." Melissa said.

OXOXO

Percy laid on his bed with Annabeth laying next to him later the night. The soft breathing of Melissa a few beds down.

"Do you think she's asleep." Annabeth asked and Percy kissed her neck.

"Yeah. She was awfully tired. Do you believe her?" Percy asked and Annabeth nodded.

"I'm just jealous. I mean I want my fatal flaw to be you." Annabeth said smirking and Percy chuckled. "And the fact she looked at Ella like she wasn't even suppose to be born"

"A daughter of Athena and Son of Poseidon producing offspring. Sounds very kinky to me" Percy said climbing on top of Her. Their eyes meeting and Annabeth shook her head.

"She's only three beds away." Annabeth said placing her hands on Percy's chest.

"And fast asleep. We can be quiet." Percy said leaning down and biting her earlobe softly and Annabeth let out a soft moan. "That's a yes?" Percy whispered as Annabeth nodded. They then met in a kiss as Percy reached for the blanket to hid them underneath.

OXOXO

**End of that Chapter. Tell Me you dislike But REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Every one loves a New Chapter Right! I hope so.**

OXOXO

Annabeth woke up in Percy's arms to see Melissa walking around the room looking at everything. Annabeth sat up and made sure she had on a tank top and shorts before getting out.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked and Melissa shook her head wiping at her face.

"I spoke to Our dad, Mine and Percy. He says that whatever I say doesn't change the fact that I decided if the war was going to happen and that's it my fault that so many children died. I had no idea that younger kids were apart of it. Kronos swore he would harm the kids just the Gods." Melissa said and Annabeth looked at her sadly. "But I guess he's right. I could have stopped it but I didn't.

"Kronos could have gotten another person to join. Melissa rather you joined his army or not. You had no control over what would happen." Annabeth said and Melissa turned to looked at Percy.

"I can see why he loves you. My brother, He's special. So you take care of him" Melissa said and Annabeth saw the gaze in her eyes.

"You're leaving aren't you" Annabeth asked gently and Melissa looked out to the lake from the window.

"'Stay away from you and Percy and their children.' Poseidon said and I will. I hid for four years. I can again. But mind yourself about Ella. She plays a powerful part in what's to come." Melissa said and she then looked at Annabeth's stomach. "They both do, Get her ready before she turns fourteen. Promise me that"

"I promise. Should I tell Percy?" Annabeth asked and Melissa nodded.

"He hates not being told things." Melissa said and Annabeth Grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave. Percy although he shows his dislike. He doesn't want you to leave. You're an outcast to the gods, right?" Melissa nodded and Annabeth looked at her "Prove them wrong. Stay. They have been telling people for thousands of years what to do. For once, Rebel. Melissa They may be the gods but we don't have to be their little robots. I know this firsthand with Percy."

"This is the same as a Family Rivirly. What I did was treason." Melissa said and Annabeth laughed

"So did other demi-gods but you see them running around here at this camp. We forgive and I'm forgiving you. Stay." Annabeth said and Melissa nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you." Melissa said softly.

OXOXO

Percy watched at her sister duel with a Athena guy that just turned twenty.

"She's good. Isn't she?" Annabeth said and Percy shrugged. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just what you told me about Ella and why Melissa did what she did." Percy said and Annabeth looked at him.

"I forgave her. You should too" Annabeth said and Percy clenched his fists.

"You weren't the one who got left when you were five by your own sister. Everybody I know, leaves me. You should know" Percy snarled and Annabeth looked at him hurt. She shook her head before running away. Percy turned his attention to his sister to find her pinning the guy on the ground. He sighed before going towards Cabin Three.

Percy heard sobs when he entered and saw Annabeth on his bed crying.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Percy said and Annabeth continued to cry. He went over to the bed and touched her back but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't Touch me! You always blame everyone and take your anger out on me. I'm sick of It!" Annabeth snapped and when Percy place another hand on her back. She got off of the bed and away from him.

"Annabeth. Calm down" Percy said and Annabeth slapped him. She then let out a sob.

"Oh Percy. I didn't mean that." Annabeth said and Percy nodded his head letting Annabeth go to him and hug him.

"It's okay. I understand." Percy said kissing her forehead softly. Annabeth touched his red cheek and watched Percy wince. "That hurts, Baby. You need to stop hitting people." Percy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Annabeth kissed his cheek and continued to soothe the raw skin.

Percy moaned as Annabeth's mouth went to his jaw and sucked.

"Oh Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything" Melissa said and the couple pulled themselves away from each other.

"Right.." Percy mutter looking at Annabeth and then turned to Melissa. "We weren't doing anything" Annabeth placed her hand around Percy's stomach.

"Of course. Not yet anyways. I came here to tell you that Lunch will be starting soon." Melissa said going over to her bed and sitting down.

"Aren't you going?" Annabeth asked and Melissa shrugged.

"No one to give the offering to. I'll just leave with my car and find someplace near camp. A diner maybe" Melissa said and Annabeth looked to Percy with Pleading eyes.

"You should go. Meet our other friends and Try to offer something to Dad" Percy said and Annabeth kissed his shoulder.

"I guess but I don't want to be rejected. Been there, not a pretty thing." Melissa said and looked at Percy with kind eyes. "Where's Micheal?"

"Micheal. Why do you ask?" Percy asked and Melissa looked away. "He went missing during the fight with Kronos. Assumed dead, Son of Apollo." Percy watched as Melissa nodded a Tear trailing down her cheek.

"Right, Of course" Melissa said wiping her face and standing up "Let's get to Lunch." Melissa then left the cabin.

"She knew Micheal. Percy do you think..." Annabeth stopped when something clicked. "She loved him."

"Let's just go. The baby's hungry." Percy said smiling at him and Annabeth nodded patting her stomach softly.

OXOXO

"Hello, I'm Thalia and this is my boyfriend Nico." Thalia said and elbowed Nico to stretch out his hand for the handshake. "Excuse Nico, He's having one of his tempermental days. Bad visit with Father"

"I said Shut up Thalia." Nico grumbled and Thalia zapped him. "Ow. You fucking.." Nico stopped seeing Thalia move away from him. "Baby. Come back here." Nico said wrapping his arms around her waist at the table.

"Thanks, I'm Melissa. Percy's Sister" Melissa said gently and Thalia smiled nodding. Melissa had already met everyone before going to get her food. She went to the fire and pushed most of her food in it before saying a blessing. She closed her eyes and turned away from the Fire not daring to smell if it was a rejection.

She sat down and started to push her food around a little.

"God I hate Hades" Nico grumbled to Thalia.

"You know him, Nico. He never tells you that you did a good job. He just complains." Thalia said and Nico nodded kissing her. "Thanks"

"So Melissa do you an eye on any guys" Juniper asked softly and Melissa jumped.

"Just dead ones" Melissa grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Juniper said and Melissa shrugged.

"Kinda my fault in the end." Melissa said and Juniper rolled her eyes.

"I know what you think you did. But everyone else here would do the same. I bet if Percy knew who you were. We wouldn't be here. Not everyone here is out to get you, Percy's just confused." Juniper said and Melissa shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello guys." Annabeth said cheerfully before letting Percy sit down and then plop into his lap.

"Why are you guys late?" Nico asked and Percy smirked

"None of Your business" Percy said wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist before Ella came running up to the table.

"Mommy!" Ella exclaimed as Annabeth smiled and picked up their small child.

"What sweetie?" Annabeth said softly as Percy brought Annabeth tighter against him and wrapped his arms around Ella also. Melissa smiled softly looking at the small family.

"I'm hungry" Ella complained gently before muttering in greek. Everyone was teaching Ella new things, English, Greek, tricks, and how to hit people with sticks that got Annabeth mad.

Percy knew what was coming as Annabeth turned to him and stared at him with her begging eyes.

"Percy, Baby can you get us our food?" Annabeth asked gently nuzzling her nose against his. Percy turned to Ella who was doing the same face. Shit.

"Don't you dare fall for it Percy" Nico warned and Thalia laughed.

"Um, Okay." Percy said dumbly and Annabeth smiled before giving him a kiss.

"Thanks sweetie." Percy nodded as Annabeth slipped for his lap and letting Percy stand up.

"You're Whipped dude" Nico laughed and Percy glared at him.

"Shut up. I bet you got Thalia food sometimes. You're just as whipped as I am" Percy said and Nico stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Baby, Behave!" Thalia said and Nico turned to her and kissed her softly.

"All right baby" Nico said and Percy laughed before going to get their food.

Melissa looked at Annabeth and then at the retreating Percy. She sighed missing the time when Percy and her was just five and they were a family.

She watched Annabeth play with Ella. Percy started to come back and Melissa notice the stubble that was starting to grow on his face.

"Alright my girls, Here's your food" Percy said and Ella clapped before starting to eat the food in front of her. Annabeth smiled before leaning against Percy and starting to eat her food.

After everyone ate they all headed to the lake to sit and hang out. Melissa hung out with Thalia and Juniper but leaving Annabeth and Percy alone.

"Do you think she's safe?" Percy said staring with cautious eyes.

"Of course. Percy, I feel like this going to be a fight." Annabeth said before kissing his now bare chest.

"I just wanted to know. Is Ella in bed?" Percy asked and Annabeth nodded

"A nap now then after dinner, It's bedtime" Annabeth said smiling.

"You know what?" Percy said softly and Annabeth nodded "Oh really?"

"Yep. I know what you're going to say." Annabeth laughed and Percy turned them over so he was straddling her softly.

"Who said I was going to say something?" Percy asked before Annabeth let out some giggles before Percy kissed her ignoring the whistles behind him as they started to make out.

"Whoa dude. Nobody needs to see you guys like that" Nico yelled and Percy smirked against Annabeth's lips.

"Leave us alone" Percy growled playfully and Annabeth laughed as Percy then started to kiss her again.

They heard Galloping and Percy pulled away to see Chiron, A worried look in his eyes.

"Melissa come quick" Chiron said and Melissa looked up worried.

She stood up and nodded She ran after Chiron when he turned around and started to run again.

Melissa stopped when Chiron stood above a body. The person was breathing but barely. Everyone followed and Annabeth gasped before gagging at the sight of the person's blood caked clothes. Melissa didn't care as she flipped the person over and gasp.

"He's dying." Nico said and Melissa let out a cry. Percy ran up to them and looked down at the ground and his eyes widen.

There laying on the ground barely holding on to like was Micheal Yew.

Melissa touched his face water surrounding her hand and the cuts on his face disappeared and Nico gasped. Everyone saw the difference in Micheal's cuts and bruises cleared and his eyes opened slowly.

"Melissa?" Micheal asked softly and Melissa nodded before kissing him softly.

Percy watched the two whisper softly and Melissa help Micheal into the big house.

"Looks like The apollo campers aren't the only ones who know how to heal." Nico said and Chiron sighed.

"Yeah, She has full control over her powers." Chiron said and Percy looked at him.

"She knows Micheal?" Percy said and Chiron.

"When you were 15 and at school. She came back and they fell in love, but she had to leave. The war was starting." Chiron informed and Annabeth laced her fingers with Percy's

"So she was another spy sent from Kronos." Percy said and Chiron shook his head and sighed

"No, Melissa stopped following Kronos when he broke his first promise to her." Chiron said and Percy nodded looking down at Annabeth.

"Let's see Micheal." Annabeth suggested and Percy nodded

OXOXO

Percy went into the infirmary to see Melissa sitting in a chair feeding Micheal nector and they exchanged smiles. The scence reminded him when he was 12 and waking up and seeing Annabeth's face. He pulled Annabeth to him tighter and kissing her forehead.

"Oh when did this happen" Micheal said smiling. Melissa turned and smiled seeing Percy and Annabeth.

"On my 16th birthday" Percy said and Annabeth placed a hand on Percy's chest softly and they walked over to the bed he was staying on. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Missy of here was taught well." Micheal said bringing Melissa's hand up to his mouth in a kiss.

Percy could see how Micheal changed into a man. His features was now being praised with stubble and Percy could even tell from him laying on the bed that he grew at least a foot.

"I'm surprised he listened. Dad can be stubborn." Melissa said and Percy grew confused.

"Huh?" Percy asked and Melissa looked up at him.

"When healing you have to say a prayer to your godly parent. It is only know of Apollo and Poseidon kids knowing how to heal. Us with the sea and them with their prayers. But we have to also say a prayer." Melissa informed. Percy nodded.

"So its like how we heal in water" Percy said and Melissa nodded. "Can I talk to Micheal alone?"

"Babe?" Annabeth asked surprised. "Why don't we let Melissa stay with him a bit longer."

"I just have a question, that's all. You should get to sleep anyways" Percy said leaning down and capturing Annabeth's lips.

"but I want you next to me" Percy smiled and nodded

"I will only be a second" Percy assured and Annabeth sighed before nodding.

"Okay hurry. I love you" Annabeth said kissing him and then leaving

OXOXO

**Alright I won't be updating a lot of my stories for a long time. Not because I don't want to but because I can't. I just moved to Alaska to live with my sister. I'm sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it was a long wait and such but here it is.**

OXOXO

Percy saw Micheal looking at him and Percy went over.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Percy said and Micheal sighed.

"I couldn't Chiron tolded me not to and Melissa was freaking out all the time. She didn't want you to know about her because she was scared of what you would think of her" Micheal said and Percy sat down putting his head into his hands.

"I just wish that for once people wouldn't hide things from me and yet I tell people everything" Percy mumbled and Micheal looked at him,

"we don't tell you because we think we are protecting you." Percy laughed.

"I don't need to be protected. I can protect myself." Percy said and Micheal stared at him.

Percy looked up and sighed "Percy you can't alway protect your feelings and everyone knows that, You are not always right and not always wrong. What we do are in your best interest, even if we are wrong." Micheal said.

"Where have you been?" Percy said and Micheal chuckled. He shrugged slowly and looked at Percy.

"I have been in hiding. Monsters left and right. I was knocked out for a while and when I woke up I was in a small cabin." Percy nodded.

"I'm glad you didn't die. I was so mad at myself." Percy said and Micheal noddded and then he yawned. "Want me to send Melissa back in here?"

"Yeah I want to be with her" Micheal said and Percy went out and down to the main floor of the big house and said Melissa pacing. she ran towards him when she saw him and looked at him

"How is he?" Melissa asked worried and Percy smiled

"Good. he wants to be with you. Melissa I'm sorry" Percy said and Melissa smiled. She nodded shyly before going up to the infirmary.

OXOXO

The next day Micheal was out of the infirmary and walking with the help of Melissa. Annabeth was having morning sickness again and Percy had to help her get to the closest bathroom before she threw up. Her baby bump was showing even more and Ella was sick with a cold.

Annabeth leaned against Percy and breathed slowly. Percy was holding Ella as she sneezed and cough.

Melissa sat with Micheal in the Archery and Helped Micheal shoot arrows. Annabeth groaned out sickly before running away to find someplace to throw up.

"Melissa watch Ella, please" Percy asked and Melissa looked back and nodded before going over to Ella and picking her up with ease. Percy ran to find Annabeth and found her over a trash can.

"Anna, you're okay." Percy said and Annabeth shrugged his hand off her shoulder. He cursed inwardly knowing she was having a mood swing.

"Leave me be" Annabeth snarled and Percy nodded taking a step away from her and letting her walk back to the cabin. Percy ran his hand over his face and went back to get Ella and try to get Annabeth to be normal again.

OXOXO

"I told you to leave me alone" Annabeth growled and Percy stared at her as he held Ella.

"Ella wants you" Percy said simply and Annabeth got up and grabbed Ella out of his arms and turned away from him and Percy felt the hurt lace around his heart. "I'll be back" Percy said going out the back door of his cabin and going to the lake to think and hope that Annabeth's mood will pass.

Grover came around and talked to him and saw how Percy was a bit distant.

"What happened?" Grover asked and Percy shook his head

"Nothing" Percy said softly and his fingered the sand he sat on.

"Is it Annabeth's moods again" Grover said and Percy looked away.

Grover sighed and touched Percy's shoulder

"I feel as if she thinks I'm replusive. I hate her mood swings like this." Percy said and Grover nodded

"I know but soon it will be over" Grover informed and Percy stood up.

"I have to feed Ella" Percy said before leaving.

He got back to the cabin and saw Annabeth feeding Ella some yogurt. Percy stood in the doorway and saw Annabeth smiling and laughing as Ella ate.

"Daddy!" Ella said clapping and that brought a smile to Percy's face. He went over and saw Annabeth frown. She wouldn't meet his eye even while she handed him Ella.

"Hey Ella. Are you having fun with mommy?" Percy asked and Ella giggled and she nodded. Annabeth smiled a little before get up and mumbling about having to go to the bathroom. Percy looked over at her and frowned.

"Mommy sad" Ella said and Percy nodded kissing Ella softly and putting her in her crib for her nap.

"Time of a nap, Baby" Percy said and Ella let out a yawn. Percy watched as Ella went to sleep and pulled the thin blanket over his daughter, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Percy pulled away and went into the cabin bathroom and saw Annabeth staring at herself in the full length mirror.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked and Annabeth sighed, frowning.

"I'm fat. I'm ugly." Annabeth said and Percy frowned

"What are you talking about. You're beautiful." Percy said and Annabeth shook her head.

"I'm so fat" Annabeth said poking her stomach softly.

Percy walked closer to Annabeth and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

His hands traced small circles on her stomach and he moved his hands higher pulling Annabeth's shirt off.

"Percy, stop" Annabeth said and Percy kissed her now bare back.

"I'm just showing you how hot you are." Annabeth moaned when his teeth bit softly on the underside of her jaw and neck. Percy groaned as his jeans got tighter and he bucked against Annabeth's backside. "You see what you do to me."

"Yeah" Annabeth moaned as Percy turned her around and kissed her.

Soon they were on the bed and stripping off each others clothes. Percy placed the heel of his hand on her clit and dug his hand roughly against her and Annabeth moaned and Percy kissed her again swallowing her moans and screams. Percy added two fingers into her and curled them.

"Percy.. More" Annabeth breathed her walls clamping around his fingers

"Come for me baby. Please" Percy whispered and Annabeth closed her eyes, her mouth releasing moans and his name.

Percy felt a wave of liquid explode on his hand and Annabeth relaxed as Percy got ready to position himself over her.

"are you ready?" Percy asked and Annabeth nodded bringing Percy's face down to kiss him. Percy pushed in and they both groaned in pleasure. Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist making him penatrate deeper and harder. "Oh fuck" Percy groaned, his hands gripping her hips as he pounded into her.

"More.." Annabeth moaned her hand gripping his shoulders. Percy pounded into her faster and Annabeth moaned out quicker and her body tighten

"How close" Percy groaned feeling himself get closer to the edge.

"Just a few more" Annabeth Groaned and soon she was moaning Percy's name and her pussy was caressing Percy's cock tightly. Percy groaned as he let himself go and spurt his sperm into her womb. Percy collasped on the side of her and closed his eyes slowly. Annabeth's breathing right in his ear and he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Annabeth" Percy said and Annabeth kissed him softly

"I love you too" Annabeth breathed out and she cuddled against him.

OXOXO

**There's the end of the chapter and Thanks for your reviews. Love you guys**


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth woke up hearing moans from across the room. They were hushed and she knew that Melissa and Micheal were making love, again. She was nine months pregnant and she was having stomach pains.

The pains had woke her up and Annabeth gasped again when another sharp pain exploded in her. Annabeth let out a cry as she gripped the bed sheets and looking at Percy who slept soundly on the bed.

His face almost covered by his black hair.

She called out Melissa's name and Melissa and Micheal yelped in surprised as Melissa jumped up and searched for her clothes quickly and going over to Annabeth. Her black hair a mess and sweaty.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked worried and Annabeth placed her hand on Percy's bicep and when another contraction ripped through her. She gripped him tightly and he woke up, and his eyes widened when he saw Annabeth in pain.

"The Baby!" Annabeth gasped and Percy then saw the wet spot on the blankets.

"Melissa she's in Labor. Help me get her in a comfortable position and Micheal can get Chiron." Percy said and Melissa breathed out in relief.

"He's getting him. I already sent him." Melissa said and Percy stared at her confused.

"You look wide awake. What were you doing up?" Percy asked and Melissa blushed and helped Annabeth lay back down.

"Um Micheal and me were talking." Melissa said and Percy rolled his eyes letting Annabeth out of her shorts and rubbing her belly and trying to calm Annabeth down. Annabeth had her legs bent and opened. To Percy this would make him extremely horny if it was in another situation and Annabeth wasn't in labor.

"Anna just hold on okay" Percy said and Micheal came back in the cabin looking worried.

"Chiron was no where to be found." Micheal said and Percy groaned kissing Annabeth's bare knee as she whimpered in panic.

"Micheal. You're a son of Apollo. Do you know how to deliver a baby?" Percy asked and and Micheal looked around kind of scared.

"I do, but Annabeth is your girlfriend. I can tell you what to do." Micheal said and not daring to go any closer.

"Fine. whatever. Tell me" Percy said as he hopped in between Annabeth's legs and waiting for the first instruction.

"Take off her panties and check to see if she is 10 centimeter dilated." Micheal said and Percy pulled off the soak pair of panties and wracked his brain to how big 10 centimeters are. He looked down at her stretched vagina and decided that it was 10 centimeters dilated.

"Micheal she is. What to do now?" Percy said and Annabeth yelled out in pain.

"She starts pushing" Micheal said simply and Annabeth cried out and fell limp as the contraction ended and she heavily breathed.

OXOXO

Hours passed before Percy's baby girl was brought into the world and Annabeth passed out. Months ago they decided on a name and Percy named her Bluebell Lisabeth Jackson and he saw the blondish patch of hair that praised his daughters hair and the deep mossy eyes eyes that marked her his.

Annabeth was sleeping and Percy had changed her sweaty clothes and Percy resulted in having Bluebell check with Chiron.

"She's perfectly healthily for you delivering. Percy I'm sorry I wasn't there." Chiron said and Percy smiled as Chiron handed him the baby again and looked at him. "Is Annabeth breast feeding?"

"Yeah but she passed out after labor. She's fine. Nico assured." Percy said and Chiron nodded.

"You should get back to her. Bluebell is getting hungry" Chiron said and Percy looked looked down and saw that Bluebell was getting ready to fuss.

Percy laughed hugging his baby to his body and going back to his cabin but stopped to see the in progress small wood cabin next to it. He smiled and saw the image of an owl flying over the ocean that was painted on the door.

"Hey Bluebell. Look it's our home. We'll be there soon." Percy said and Bluebell then let out a soft whimper asking quietly for food.

Percy nodded and looked around at the late May's morning and smiled and then headed towards Annabeth.

OXOXO

Annabeth held Bluebell closely as Percy got Ella for her to meet her sister.

"Mommy.." Ella called out running into the room and towards the little bundle. "She's so cute." Ella laughed and Annabeth smiled watching Ella touched Bluebell's face and traced her features. Percy watched the three girls together and decided that he would protect them forever.

OXOXO

15 years later...

"I hate you!" Wailed Bluebell to her father before stomping up the small set of stairs in a small mini skirt and a tight revealing shirt.

"You come down decent or I will make sure you don't go out at all." Percy yelled up the stairs and Bluebell sent a flying waterball at him from all the up the stairs.

Ella sat at the island counter in the kitchen and grumbled how they would never be able to leave. Ella was seventeen and always had to tote her 15 year old sister around on group outings. Ella only got privacy when she begged to go out with Brandon a son of Travis Stroll and Stella. He was only a year older then her.

They had also been going out for four years.

"Percy, why are you screaming?" Annabeth hissed coming for the living room and Percy looked at her completely dry while the floor around him was drenched.

"You deal with your daughter." Percy grumbled before going to get a towel.

Annabeth muttered in ancient Greek as she climbed the stairs to Bluebell's room. She saw her daughter curled on her bed and her daughter looked at her and Annabeth saw the tears in her eyes.

"Bluebell. Why are you testing dad?" Annabeth said and Bluebell shrugged.

"I didn't mean to tell him I hated him." Bluebell then sighed and looked out the window to the ocean. "I just want some freedom. He lets Ella dress anyway she wants and I always have to change."

"There's a bigger reason isn't there." Annabeth said going over to sit next to her daughter and pushing her blond hair behind her ear.

"I'm dating Pyralis." Bluebell speaking of Nico and Thalia's 14 year old son. Annabeth laughed.

Annabeth kissed her daughter's forehead and Ella showed up and sighed.

"Can we leave?" Ella asked and Bluebell looked at Annabeth for permission.

"Yes you guys can leave. Blue change into some jeans though okay?" Bluebell giggled and nodded. She then grabbed a pair of jeans and ran to her bathroom.

OXOXO

Annabeth went downstairs after Ella and Bluebell left to see Percy washing dishes.

"Percy, Are you okay?" Annabeth said placing her cheek against his shoulderblade.

"Bluebell hates me, I'm totally fine" Percy hissed Annabeth flinched as he dropped the plate he was cleaning.

"You know that's not true. She's just scared." Annabeth said and Percy turned and looked at her.

"What did you fish out of her?" Percy queried and Annabeth smiled poking his chest playfully.

"I found out she is dating Pyralis." Annabeth said and Percy narrowed his eyes.

Annabeth giggled leaning up to kiss him as her hands traveled under his jeans.

"Remember when we were young" Annabeth husked and Percy nodded before letting a small growl escape him.

"Have we yet to do it on the island" Percy asked and Annabeth shook her head letting Percy lift her up and on to the small area. Her skirt was pulled off and His jeans were left forgotton.

They ended up naked and make outing, his tip rubbing against her opening in a delicious way.

"What do you want me to do?" Percy demanded and Annabeth moaned as she tried to pulled Percy closer.

"I want you to fuck me" Annabeth begged and Percy laughed.

"Gladly." Percy then thrusted into her and the kitchen was filled with sexual noises that was anything but innocent.

"Fuck!" Annabeth felt her organsm coming to quickly for her liking. She knew it would result in Percy's own release and she wanted this to last longer. "Slow Percy. Please"

Percy then slowed to pace that Annabeth moaned louder and liked how Percy felt large in her as he withdrawed his cock from her pussy.

"Percy.." Annabeth let out the long drawn out moan before Percy groaned a sped up as he got closer. Annabeth gripped his shoulders and panted as her body tightened and relaxed over and over again, before she finally released. Percy then groaned out Annabeth's name before shooting his seed into her tight body.

A knock then sounded on door that sent Percy and Annabeth scrambling for their clothes.

When the door opened. Percy saw Pyralis tears stained his cheeks and he looked at Percy before letting the word out of his mouth.

"Bluebell and Ella are missing" Pyralis informed and then fell as Annabeth gasped seeing the knife that was dug near his lower back.

OXOXO

**Hey That's the end of the chapter. hped you like and please review i hate it when people don't. plus please be patient. I don't have access to a computer at all times. and add two annoying nieces in the equation and you basically get no uploads. My sister is in a process of moving and I have to help most of the time in babysitting. And my sister in law is due with her baby any day now. She is actually almost a week late. **

**So please review and have it actually saw something other then Upload soon. I do love your opinions, don't forget that.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bluebell woke up her blond hair damp and curled around her face. She looked around and saw Ella in a puddle of water her hands bound behind her back. As Bluebell checked she saw her own hands were bound but she found herself weak despite the water on them and around. She just couldn't seem to control it.

Bluebell attempted to turn the bronze ring on her finger but winced and the small blade went out and cut her finger slightly and then she felt herself become loose and then she cut her feet bondings and went over to her sister.

As she looked closely she saw the nasty gash to her forehead and cut Ella loose before attempting to wake her up.

Ella came to her tank top and jeans dried quickly and her head healed up.

"How come can you do that and I can't?" Bluebell question and Ella shrugged.

"You put up more of a fight. You're weaker then me at the moment." Ella explained and Bluebell then breathed deeply trying to relax and let her powers to rush back to her. She found herself dry and her energy return. the cut on her hand closed up and then the memories rush back to her.

"Pyralis! Oh my god. He could have died." Bluebell exclaimed and then looked around the room as if Pyralis would be with them.

"I know, I saw. But it looks like he isn't here. Come on I know where the exit is." Ella said getting up and pulling Bluebell to a hidden door. Ella wbed her hand over it and Bluebell watched as water went into the door and she heard the door click as the lock slid and unlocked.

They opened the door to see a ladder, but a guy also stood there, a scar cut deeply into his face and it looked as if it was retraced because there was blood streaking his face. He smirked and Ella crowered back and gripped Bluebell's hand and Bluebell took in his blond hair and then looked to her sister.

"Who is this? Ella" Bluebell whispered and Ella then looked at her then him.

"You're dead." Ella accused in a hissed voice as The man let out a laugh that was horrible.

"You never really know nowadays. Do you?" He said is a low growling voice before looking at Bluebell. "Nice to meet you, I'm Luke.

OXOXO

Pyralis came to and saw his parents hovering over him and Brandon in the corner biting his bottom lip.

"Have you found them?" Pyralis asked in a hurry and Nico shook his head before looking at his son in the kindest way.

"Percy and Annabeth was searching everywhere and yet they are even coming up with a blank. Now Pyralis tell us where were you when the fight broke loose" Nico said softly but Pyralis winced as his father fingers dug into his armm tightly. Pyralis then looked at Brandon and saw the lies in his features.

"I don't re-" Pyralis was cut off as Nico hissed and dug his fingers deeper.

"Tell us, Or I swear to the gods that I will kill you." Nico said and Thalia smacked his arm, as Pyralis eyes filled with tears.

"Nico, shut up. We know you are already mad at him but this won't help." Thalia said and Nico glared at Thalia.

"So I shouldn't know when he is dating someone. He's the pussy who sneaks out every night and you are fucking oblivious to it." Nico's anger flared and Thalia back away hurt and then let out a soft sob before leaving the room. Pyralis watched as Nico's face fall and realization set in. He let out a cuss word in greek before promising to return later and then leaving the room.

Pyralis watched a Brandon stepped closer and Pyralis stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Pyralis hissed and Brandon glared at him.

"right because telling them we were going to go make out with our girlfriends would be any better. Your father is already pissed and Percy is a fucking wreck. Thalia been trying to console them both while Annabeth is searching the whole world." Brandon hissed back and Pyralis looked at him.

"fuck you, where's your parents?" Pyralis asked and Brandon smirked

"I wasn't the one rushing to the Jackson's doorstep and stabbed. I was just there and told them all they needed to know."

OXOXO

Bluebell cried out as The man smacked her across the check painfully. Her knife was thrown across the room and buried in the water. Ella was missing in action and Bluebell couldn't get the option to bend down and grab her choice weapon. It was a slendor sword and cut through anything with ease. It wasn't as long but still killed many monsters and opponants in the past.

Ella had the same ring knife and a two hand blades that were eight inches long and very effective.

Bluebell then fell to the water as Luke kicked her feet from beneath her. This quick moment gave itself useful as Bluebell pulled out her small charm bracelet and as she touched it and turned into her sword and pushed it outward slicing Luke's leg and watching his fall.

Bluebell got up and rushed the open door and saw Ella knocked out and hurt. She attempted to wake her up but it just wasn't working.

Ella then came to slowly and Bluebell let out a quick sob before tugging at her sister's arm.

"Come on Ella. Up the ladder" Bluebell said letting her sister climb the ladder slowly at first before looking back and seeing Luke on the ground groaning but getting up all the same.

Bluebell cried impatiently and pushed Ella harder. "Faster. He's coming!"

OXOXO

Nico knew Thalia was hurt but she had never stopped talking to him altogether so sudden.

"Come on. I didn't mean it." Nico said and Thalia turned away from him. "I meant nothing out of it."

"Yeah you did. You called me a bad mother" Thalia cried softly and Nico saw the tears that ran down her face.

"No, You're a great mother. I'm the bad father." Nico said touching Thalia's elbow but she moved away from him and he felt the rejection settle in him. "I know you hate me, But please let me help" Nico said a sob lining his own voice.

"No, Just leave me alone." Thalia said before turning away from him yet again. Nico nodded to nobody before feeling the anger rush through him, before he stomped all the way to Pyralis room. He heard loud whispered and then burst into the room shocking Brandon and Pyralis. Nico grabbed Pyralis practice knife and went up to his son.

Anger blinding him.

"Tell Me where you guys were" Nico said putting the blade over his son's heart. "Tell me of I swear you will have no more heart to love with." NIco said and Pyralis looked in fear as His father dug the knife making his bleed. Tears running down his face.

Pyralis and his father had always fought but never once had Nico been this violent and abusive, but then again Thalia would always stop him.

"What good would it do? You hate me anyways" Pyralis spat and Nico glared at him.

"Boy don't test me" Nico warned and that drew more blood.

"We were at Zeus's fist" Brandon stammered out in fear and Nico turned to glare at him.

"Are you lying?" Nico said and Brandon shook his head and Nico nodded before going down to tell Annabeth.

OXOXO

Bluebell felt a hand grip her ankle pulling her down as She watched Ella disappear into a small opening. It was still night since no light shone.

She looked down to see Luke barely holding on as he then yanked pulling her down. Bluebell felt herself falling and after some time she hit ground harshly as she blacked out shortly. She started to cough blood and try to push herself to her feet.

A Hand gripped her hair and pulled her head roughly back and then throw her across the room, her small body impacted the crumbling stone walls.

"You fucking Bitch, Always getting in the way. So Percy and Annabeth reproduced. Bet their still fucking away and not even caring that you're down here about to die." Bluebell coughed more blood, some of her ribs and her arm was broken. Her Left hand still gripped her sword holding it up as a defense against the older stronger man.

"Do you know your mom is a fucking tease? I mean fuck, I could have been stopped when I asked her to make love with me the year Kronos became me, but she dared to say that she loved that fucking sea kelp." Luke said and Bluebell sobbed.

"What do you want with us though" Bluebell asked horsely and Luke smirked

"Revenge"

**I'm really getting into a grove with this story. I'm just loving it. But I need more reviews, Tell friends you know to read and review. Thanks for those who did though and please tell me more of your opinions. Did you love it? Did you hate it? do you not know what to think? **

**And yes those who are slow, Luke is back and wants revenge on Annabeth and Percy. Plus Pyralis relationship with Nico isn't a great one.**

**But is Ella safe Finally? What will Happen? Do you guys want Luke to live or Die? REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

Thalia walked into the bedroom that held Pyralis and she heard soft cries. When she watched as Pyralis stood up and grabbed a picture frame and threw it across the room.

Thalia cleared her throat and Pyralis looked at her and then went to wipe his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked and Pyralis shrugged and sat down back on his bed.

"Did you find them?" Pyralis said and Thalia shook her head.

"I don't care about that right now. What happened?" Thalia asked and Pyralis averted his eyes deflecting the question.

"We told you where we were, You should search too" Pyralis said and Thalia went over to him and sat down at the foot of his bed.

"What did your father do?" Pyralis shifted feeling uncomfortable under his mothers sharp eyes.

"Nothing out of the usual. He just wants me dead and he threatened me." Pyralis rubbed where the knife had cut into his skin. Thalia's eyes went to his hand and she gasped seeing the blood stain.

"Pyralis, why didn't you tell me" Thalia exclaimed and lifted her son's shirt before tracing the cut. Pyralis winced and shoved his shirt down making Thalia flinch back. Thalia watched as Pyralis shut down his emotions down. "I know this is hard for you, But They will find Bluebell and Your father will calm down. He's just mad that you don't trust him."

"Well He's right. I don't trust him. I hate him." Pyralis said.

"You know that's not true." Thalia said and Pyralis turned his face away from her.

"Just leave me alone" Pyralis said finally and Thalia nodded before leaving.

OXOXO

Bluebell looked at him and noticed that the light was brighter in here. It was nearing daytime and soon the area would be lit up and She saw that it was a cave.

Luke continued to smirk and Bluebell gripped her sword tightly it was hidden the water and Bluebell fed off the water getting energy and as Luke came closer. Bluebell took her sword and thrusted it upwards into his belly button and up to his heart.

Luke died instantly and fell with a thud to the ground. Bluebell felt her body fall to the ground as her energy disappeared. She passed out still gripping her sword.

Percy climbed down the ladder letting Annabeth tote Ella away to get treatment. He landed in the water at the bottom and saw a man dead a pool of blood staining the water. He looked around and saw Bluebell, she was breathing but obivously passed out. Percy went over to her and picked her up easily.

"mhm" Bluebell mumured and Percy held her close. He grabbed her sword and turning it back into a bracelet and letting it slip into his pocket before going up the ladder carefully.

Thalia was there up at the opening of the old labyrinth and helped lift Bluebell out on the ground where she started to feed her nector.

"She's going to be okay. Was anyone else down there?" Thalia asked and Percy nodded.

"I'm going to see if he is still alive, no like matters if he is. I would kill anyways" Percy said before climbing back down to the cave.

He went over to the body and flipped it over before taking in Luke's features. Percy growled and then ran a hand over his face. Percy then got up and left the wet area and away from the man who tried to ruin his life.

OXOXO

Bluebell climbed into the bed with Pyralis. Her body still sore and she was tired but she wanted to be with her love.

"Pyralis are you okay?" Bluebell asked nuzzling her nose against his cheek. Their lips not touching but close.

"I'm never okay. But I want to make sure your okay" Pyralis said and Bluebell kissed the corner of his mouth and nodded.

"Just tired and want you to cuddle me and keep me safe." Bluebell said and Pyralis wrapped his arms around her waist. Bluebell kissed him again and Pyralis pulled her closer as Bluebell swung her leg over his body and pressed her body closer to him.

Their kisses grew more demanding and as Pyralis rubbed his hand across her sore ribs cause the nector had fixed them. Bluebell sobbed out and pulled away from him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Pyralis said and Bluebell looked at him and then down at his bare chest. She took in the cut and she leaned forward to finger it.

"Your dad." Bluebell said knowily and Pyralis adverted his eyes and winced as he felt Bluebell's hand pressed into the swollen wound. He then felt no pain as Bluebell pulled back her hand. The cut was gone and there was no more stinging.

Pyralis looked at Bluebell and moved her on his lap slightly letting her rub against his erection that she had seen several times before.

"I love you" Bluebell said before letting out a throaty moan and then she let her mouth crash on Pyralis as they rushed to join themselves.

Bluebell had only pulled Pyralis huge cock out of his sweatpants and boxers and took off her panties from under her nightgown. She then placed her hands on his abs to steady herself as she sank down on him, Both letting out a low moan.

OXOXO

Ella and Brandon were sitting together. They were also ignoring the collective moans coming from the room that held both Pyralis and Bluebell.

"Shouldn't we tell your dad?" Brandon said and Ella shook her head.

"Give them their time. Let her have her emotions focus on Pyralis so she doesn't focus on Luke and freak.

Muffled screams let out and then heavy breathing as Ella then got up and pulled Brandon up with her.

"I wish I could be like her, fall for love like that and let go." Ella said leaning closer to Brandon.

"I'm not going to rush you into anything. We've done it once before and I know you are scared it's going to hurt again. I can wait." Brandon said and then they heard more moans coming from the room again.

"Come on lets go someplace else." Ella said and Brandon nodded pulling her closer to him.

OXOXO

Pyralis woke up to Bluebell whimpering and crying in her sleep. They were both naked after a night of passion and Pyralis rubbed her backk softly hoping to calm her down. Instead she shot up to a sitting position on the bed. The blanket falling and leaving her breasts bare. She was letting out quick sobs and she was not letting Pyralis touch her.

"Don't leave me alone" Bluebell sobbed wrapping the blanket aroung her body before running into the bathroom. Pyralis heard her frightened sobs and he got up and went into the bathroom see her on the floor in a tight ball near the bathtub. He went over and grabbed a towel. He turned on the tub and let the water get to a soothing temperature.

Pyralis knelt down by Bluebell and ran his fingers through her soft hair. Bluebell looked at him and Pyralis took in her frightened nature.

"I'm here. Bluebell. You're here with me, you are safe" Pyralis said unwrapping the blanket from her body before picking her up and putting her in the warm water. He took the sponge and rubbed her body to clean off the worries she had. Bluebell was still tense and crying softly but as Pyralis softly made his way over her skin, she seemed to calm down considerly.

Pyralis was also watching her face as she looked at him with fear in her eye but he knew that the fear was directed towards him.

When he was done he let the water drain and Helped Bluebell out and into some sweats. He then laid her down on the bed and she gripped him tightly.

"Don't leave me" Bluebell cried and Pyralis shook his head.

"I would never leave you" Pyralis said he climbed on the bed and held her tightly against his chest. "I'll keep you safe from anything"

Bluebell hugged him tightly and closed her eyes before anymore tears could escape. Her body falling limp as she fell asleep.

OXOXO

**Done with this chapter. If I haven't said it before. My sister-in-law had a baby boy and he was put in observation for rapid breathing but he is now out and they are home and he is fine. Thank goodness. Please Review and tell me if you like**


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning Percy decided to surprise Bluebell with breakfast in bed since she had yet to wake up while Ella actually woke up normally when she always has.

Percy walked up the stairs and opened the door and the first thing he saw was a bigger lump under the bed then normal. Then he saw the rumpled boy clothes on the floor.

"Bluebell! You wake up this instant" Pyralis woke up first and sat up quickly his legs untangling from Bluebell's. Bluebell then woke up and got out of the bed to face her father.

"Dad. Don't overreact." Bluebell said and Percy scoffed at her.

"Right Because this isn't what it looks like" Percy said and Bluebell lowered her eyes. Pyralis was slowly getting dressed and then Percy narrowed his eyes at him. "I want you to stop dating him." Percy said and Bluebell then let out a unbelievable sound.

"You can't make me" Bluebell said and Percy loked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

Pyralis then came and placed a hand on Bluebell waist.

"Don't you touch her" Percy growled and Bluebell flinched.

"You're scaring her. Stop." Pyralis said pulling her closer and then Percy glared at him.

"She is my daughter and you have no right to touch her." Percy said and ripped his daughter away from Pyralis and gripped her upper arm preventing her from escaping but not a bruise form.

Pyralis then winced witnessing the violence taking over Percy's features.

"I want you out of my house." Percy grumbled and Pyralis nodded knowing that Percy would let his daughter go if he left.

Pyralis left and Percy loosened his grip on Bluebell.

"You are in so much trouble." Percy hissed and Bluebell pushed him harshly.

"Just Leave me alone.. I hate you" Bluebell sobbed and she then slammed her door in Percy's face and then curled in a ball in front of it, crying silently.

OXOXO

Percy paced the kitchen as he talked to Annabeth. "Do you think you took it to far?"

"No" Percy said simply and Annbeth stared at the staircase faintly hearing the sobs.

"She's our daughter and she doesn't want us to even come near her room. She has been sobbing for for hours straight." Annabeth said in a harsh voice.

"Can you at least pretend to be on my side of this?" Percy said and Annabeth stared at him.

"They had sex before Ella said and if they haven't broke up before, what makes you think they would now. They made love and you know it." Annabeth said and Percy punched a wall in anger creating a large dent.

"Fuck you. I don't care. She is my daughter" Percy said before stomping to their room, slamming the door behind him.

Ella stood behind the door and had listened to the conversersation and then she heard new sobs this time coming from her mother. She then peeked out and saw Annabeth with a hand over her mouth and trying to muffle her cries, trying to hide them from Percy who wasn't far away.

"Mom?" Ella said and then Annabeth looked over at her and then sobbed louder. Ella went over to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"He was so mad" Annabeth cried and buried her head in Ella's black hair.

OXOXO

Dinner was quiet as Bluebell finally came down and Annabeth kept throwing glaces at Percy shifted uncomfortably, he must have heard her sobs.

"You know I think we should should just let everything out" Ella said and she glaced at Bluebell and Bluebell nodded.

"Mom and Dad. I'm sorry I'm such a screw up" Bluebell said harshly and Ella then gasp not knowing she would say that.

"Bluebell, Sweetie. We don't think that" Annabeth said and Percy snorted and Annabeth then kicked Percy on the leg.

"Well then what am I? A whore." Bluebell said her face becoming red and her body started to shake.

"yes you are" Percy said and then Bluebell looked at him before bursting in sobs.

"Dad, stop." Ella said and Bluebell then attempted to finish her food. Everyone stopped talking and Bluebell continued to cry softly before she finished her food and then she slowly went to her room without a word.

"Percy you shouldn't have said that" Annabeth said and Ella slowly picked up her plate and headed to the living room to finish her dinner.

"why not? You always tell me to tell our daughters the truth. I did" Percy said and Annabeth started to cry herself.

"But she isn't a whore. If you believe that then you know nothing about love" Annabeth said and then Ella heard a small crash sound.

"There keep my wedding ring and shove it up your ass. I don't care cause I obviously Don't know anything about love." Ella flinched hearing the crash of the chair falling to the floor and the door slamming to the outside.

Yes dinner was a disaster.

OXOXO

Bluebell woke up and went down the stairs to find Annabeth mopping the floor with soft sobs emitting from her. Bluebell also heard the dryer and washer running, their noise competing against the dishwasher and the T.V blasting from the other room.

"Mom are you okay?" Bluebell asked and Annabeth continued to work ignoring her question and then putting the mop back in the bucket before leaving the room. "Mom, What's wrong?"

Bluebell ran after her and then flinched when Annabeth turned around quickly.

"Your dad left" Annabeth sobbed and Bluebell grew confused.

"He left?" Bluebell asked and tears started to come to her own eyes.

Annabeth opened her closed fist and showed Bluebell the wedding ring.

"He left and he's not coming back" Annabeth said and Bluebell stepped closer and then her eyes widen as the words finally sunk in. Percy wanted a divorce.

OXOXO

**So that's the chapter and i know that it sucks but don't judge me. I know I'm not the best Writer in the world. **

**Sorry about the crappy chapter and please review still. **


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth turned into a mess. She was working herself to death. Annabeth wouldn't stop moving around the house and even at night Bluebell and Ella could here her rummaging around making messes and then cleaning them up again.

Percy came back once to get some clothes and Annabeth hid the whole time crying softly.

He had also left the divorce papers and Annabeth couldn't go near them but you could hear the hitch of her breath everytime she walked in the hallway.

Bluebell watched as Annabeth wiped down the island with such force that her hands turned white.

"Mom, why don't you take a nap?" Bluebell said and Annabeth shock her head.

"I'm not tired" Annabeth said and Bluebell took the rag away from her and gripped her hands. "Stop, Bluebell."

"Go to the living room and take a nap." Bluebell said and Annabeth shook her head letting out a cry before pulling away and sulking to the living room.

Bluebell waited a few minutes and then traveled to the living room to see Annabeth passed out on the couch.

Then she kept going to see the papers moved and a pen laying near it. She looked closely and saw her mother's name signed and she felt the tears filling her eyes. That was why she was frantic today more then usual.

A knock sounded and Bluebell hurried to the door and opened it and saw Percy.

"Dad?" Bluebell asked and Percy walked in ignoring her.

"I'm hear to pick up the papers." Percy said and then walked right in the living room, Bluebell followed and then she grabbed the papers quickly and then hid it behind her back.

"Dad, listen. Stop and think about this." Bluebell said and went into the kitchen as Percy continued to look for the Divorce papers as Bluebell shoved them in a drawer.

"Think about what?" Percy growled and Bluebell flinched.

"You're angry at me not mom. Please just stop taking it out on her. Okay I know I did you wrong but please" Bluebell pleaded her eyes leaking her tears.

Percy looked at her and his eyes soften before shaking his eyes. "Where are the papers?"

"stop, Daddy." Bluebell cried and she then turned around finally letting her sobs fill the room and more pain to rip through her. "I broke up with him even when I didn't want to. I respect your wishes and then he said he hated me."

Percy's face dropped and watched his daughter cry harder.

"The papers are in the that drawer." Bluebell said pointing to a drawer right at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Blue, I'm sorry" Percy said and Bluebell shook her head.

"Dad, Just do whatever you want but I know the truth" Bluebell said before running up the stairs to her bed.

OXOXO

Pyralis was trying to get to sleep but couldn't get any because the memory of Bluebell's face falling as the three little words escape his mouths. The way she nodded sadly and then turned to leave as she cried.

Thalia and Nico had made up and Nico had also said he was sorry to Pyralis.

Bluebell's face haunted him and her soft sobs.

A knock sounded on the door and then the door opened to reveal Bluebell dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a camp half-blood shirt.

"Bluebell" Pyralis asked and then she nodded coming closer. Her long hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"I just wanted to come here." Bluebell said and then she shook her head. "I know you probably don't want to see me but, something went down and I just need comfort."

"Come here" Pyralis said sitting up and Bluebell shifted uncomfortably and then her body made it to his bed and she cuddled against him and cried into his chest.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Bluebell cried out and Pyralis rubbed her back in a soothing manner before letting her drift into a deep sleep she had been lacking for the past few days. He also then fell asleep.

OXOXO

Annabeth was freaking out, she didn't know where Bluebell was and Ella didn't know either.

"Percy please, you have to help me find her. She is so fragile right now" Annabeth said and Percy looked at his lover before nodding his head. before she came over to his old cabin he was staring at the divorce papers, his name was the only thing missing.

"I will help. I have to talk to her anyways." Percy said and then he slipped his hand in hers without a second thought and Annabeth stared at him while he then pulled her out of the door.

They searched the whole camp before finally started to ask people.

They then ended up in the doorway of Pyralis bedroom and saw Their daughter clinging to him in her sleep.

"Let's just leave her" Annabeth said and her fingers sought out his as she gripped his hand and pulling them away from the door.

"We should talk" Percy said tears returning to his eyes, Annabeth then pulled him into a tight hug as Percy burst out in silent sobs as he buried his face in her blond curls.

"Let's go home"

OXOXO

Bluebell woke up to feel Pyralis's arms wrapped tightly around her and she pulled herself up and placed a small kiss to his mouth as he slept.

That simple gesture woke him up and he smiled at her before pulling her in for another kiss.

"I should go" Bluebell as she pulled away feeling Pyralis's hand slip under her shirt. She blushed as Pyralis looked at her hungrily.

"Why can't you stay?" Pyralis said and Bluebell shook her head before kissing him softly before leaving the room.

She walked home and knew she probably shouldn't. She heard soft moans coming fromher parents' room and she grimaced before going up the stairs and shutting her bedroom door behind her. Her appearence was anything but sexy, make-up was smeared and everything on her was wrinkled. She ran her fingers through the fallen pieces of her hair.

Ella knocked on the door and Bluebell opened it.

"God they have been going at it for hours. Where have you been?" Ella said and Bluebell stared at her.

"With Pyralis." Bluebell said and Ella went closer to her.

"How are you guys?" Ella said and Bluebell shrugged.

"On speaking terms. We're better" Bluebell said and Ella nodded.

"I'm happy for you." Ella said.

OXOXO

**End of that chapter. Remember to Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy kissed Annabeth hungrily, his hands gripping her body and pulling her against him. They had connected a few times before and they didn't feel like stopping. In fact they still felt horny and that they haven't been together in years.

His fingers found her cilt and rubbed roughly hearing Annabeth cry out in pleasure.

Her own fingers gripping his shoulders and riding his hand, and adding her juices in thick layers.

Their mouths found each other again and Annabeth pulled him closer on top of her closing the place between them. His warmth was like a blanket and She found herself biting into his shoulder as she felt the coils in her tighten and the pop letting herself fall into the waves of her organsm.

"Ow!" Percy groaned and Annabeth pulled away checking the red bite mark that left imprints.

"Sorry" Annabeth blushed as Percy brought his hand to his mouth and licked off her juices. He then rubbed his cock up and down along her inner thigh.

"Are you calmed?" Percy said nudging her entrance and felt it flutter and then Annabeth moan as if she was in heat.

"Yeah just make love to me again" Annabeth said and Percy thrusted into her and Annabeth gasped as the pleasure filled her and she promptly raised her legs and let him control her hips as he gripped them and rolled them to his rhythm. Percy was groaning as he began to pound harder into her pussy.

Annabeth was moaning as he was hitting her g-spot everytime. Percy groaned and frowned feeling himself close to organsm but he knew Annabeth was nowhere near.

"I can't cum yet" Percy scolded himself and Annabeth shook her head.

"Just cum, And you can make it up to me in another way" Annabeth said and Percy nodded stiffly but pounding into her and then slammed his head in the crook of her neck nuzzling it softly before shooting his seed into her tight body.

Annabeth waited until Percy calmed down stroking his soft hair and releasing the tension in her own body.

Percy pulled out of her and kissed her softly. "What is my job to make you come?"

"What even you want?" Annabeth said and Percy smiled letting himself slide down her body and then hiding under the blankets and only his hair remained to be shown as he then started to eat her pussy hungrily.

Annabeth arched her back as her hands went to gripped his hair and push him deeper against him.

"Fuck, Percy. More" Annabeth screamed and Percy bit her softly before going to suck and dig his teeth into her cilt roughly. Annabeth body succumbed to the pleasure she was feeling and her whole body began to shake violently as her organsm ripped through her core.

Percy let up on his onslaught and climbed back up her body before laying a kiss on her plump pink lips.

"I love you" Percy mumured and Annabeth kissed him

"I love you too, Percy" Annabeth said cuddling into him and finally feeling sated with sleepiness.

OXOXO

Percy woke up to find Annabeth still tucked into his chest. Her blond curls now tangled and dry. She was breathing softly, the warm air tickling his chest. She stirred in her sleep and then woke up her leg wrapping softly around his and then she stretched feeling her joints ache.

"Fuck how many times did we do last night" Annabeth said before snuggling deeper into his chest.

"I stopped counting. I know we atleast organsm more then we actually connected." Percy said and then Annabeth laughed.

"I love you when you make me cum" Annabeth said trailing a finger down his chest.

"If I wasn't so sore. You would be so pinned by now." Percy said pulling her closer for a hug.

Annabeth kissed his chest softly and then closed her eyes smelling the mixture of his cologne, sweat, and then sex.

Both didn't want to move and they felt so tired before a knock sounded.

"what's for breakfast?" Ella yelled and then giggled.

"Cereal." Annabeth called back and Then started to sit up and walk to her dresser. She then started to get dressed leaving Percy pouting.

"Hmm, I wished we could have stayed in bed all day." Percy said and Annabeth looked back seeing Percy trying to hide his erection.

"aw is my baby uncomfortable." Annabeth said and Percy looked at her with pleading eyes. "Come on get dressed, Percy."

"But Annabeth" Percy complained and Annabeth sighed before leaning over the bed and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Man I want your lips somewhere else."

"Not in the morning we have class to teach, Wank or whatever but get dressed." Annabeth said touching his member slowly

"I Want you to wank me" Percy said and Annabeth looking at him with her own pleading eyes.

"Percy, I want to but I have to tend to Bluebell or she'll never wake up." Percy moaned as Annabeth's hand stroked him but then again she pulled away. Percy cried out in a protest.

"I never get it back down without you." Percy said and Annabeth pouted herself.

"Please don't make me feel bad." Annabeth said and then she stood up before leaving.

OXOXO

Percy had finally came out dressed and clean but Annabeth could see how his jeans fit tighter then usual, and he was grouchy, obivously annoyed that he couldn't make himself cum.

Bluebell sat in her pajamas and ate her cereal while Ella sat there strumming through her book she had for classes.

"Dad, are you okay?" Ella asked and Percy smiled through gritted teeth.

"Awesome" Percy said and he came around and stood behind Annabeth as she surf the web on her laptop that sat on the island.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth said as he gripped her hips and brought her back against his front.

"I need my release" Percy whispered, bucking his hips against her behind. He groaned quietly and Annabeth then felt himself tug her body closer before his erection disappeared. "Now I have to change my jeans" He said simply and Annabeth groaned in disgust, She hated trying to get cum stains out of his jeans.

"You bastard" Annabeth started but Percy just kissed her before going back to their bedroom.

OXOXO

**Hey okay so there's that chapter. I hoped you all like. My sister just bought me the first book and I had already had the movie. I hope you guys the best and remember to REVIEW. **


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth groaned as Percy pinned her against the dirt ground, his sword pushed up against her neck. they were both breathing heavily. The crowd then clapped and Percy got up and then helping Annabeth.

"You always win" Annabeth stated and Percy laughed.

"Of course I do" Percy said pulling her close and kissing her. "But I know something that you can win at."

"Shut up" Annabeth blushed and then her eyes met his as they walked to their next class together.

They also found themselves watching Bluebell talking to Pyralis and then they hugged tightly.

"I don't think I will ever get use to that" Percy said and Annabeth rubbed the palm of his hand.

"Their fine, Bluebell promised me that they wait next time." Annabeth said and Percy nodded before leaning down to kiss her.

"Love you Annabeth" Percy said and Annabeth smiled confessing her love also.

OXOXO

Later that afternoon Annabeth came into their cabin mad while her left side was completely covered in mud.

"You fucking bastard" Annabeth screamed back at Percy who followed his own body drenched in the liquid dirt.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." Percy cried out to her but he couldn't suppress the laughs that came after. Annabeth continued to their bedroom and Percy chased after her to see her grab some of his clothes and go to the window and throw them out without pausing.

"You're sleeping on the couch" Annabeth said and Percy grew worried hearing the tears lacing her voice.

"Annabeth, Please talk to me. I didn't mean it" Percy said and Annabeth hurried to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Percy went up the door and opened it and found Annabeth taking her clothes off. She jumped and covered her breasts that were now bare.

"You know I don't like to get mud on me" Annabeth said softly and Percy went over to her and strippped his own clothes and then pulled her into his naked body. His hand moving to her thong string.

"I know baby. I love you" Percy said and Annabeth connected her lips to his chest.

"Will you make it up to me" Annabeth asked and Percy nodded picking her up and helping her wrap her legs around his waist.

They then went into the bath tub and filled the tub witth water.

"You're so hot" Percy groaned as Annabeth straddled him and stroked his cock with her small hands. She then moved over so she positioned herself over his cock and then fell on it. Their moans echoing in the closed bathroom. Percy gribbed her hips and guided her up and down on him.

Annabeth moaned as he hit the spot in her that can drive her insane.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried as she then hugged herself into his body tightly, Her hips still working on their own. Percy groaned as his body started to pound into her and felt her body tense and then relax with a wail. Percy felt warmer liquid rush around him and into the water. He continued into thrust into her before letting himself release into Annabeth.

"Their heavy breathing filled the bathroom and Annabeth hugged him tighter,

"Am I still sleeping on the couch" Percy asked and Annabeth shook her head.

"No, I was just mad." Annabeth mumbled and Percy rubbed off some mud that was in Annabeth hair.

"We should really get clean in a shower" Percy said and Annabeth groaned.

"But I don't want to move" Annabeth said and Percy could still feel himself tucked tightly into Annabeth's pussy.

"Trust me I don't want to either" Percy said caressing Annabeth's butt and pulling her tighter against him.

"I love you" Annabeth said and She kissed his neck before closing her eyes and drifting off.

OXOXO

Annabeth woke up and found herself wrapped in a blanket on her and Percy's bed. She snuggled into the pillow she was on and breathed in Percy's scent before a wave of nausea. Annabeth ran into the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

She then felt a hand rub her back.

"Are you okay?" Percy's voice said and Annabeth reached behind her and clutched his hand spitting whatever vomit was left in her mouth.

"Yeah I am" Annabeth said feeling the sickness gone and she turned to Percy. "I don't know what happened but I felt sick."

"Should we get a pregnancy test?" Percy asked holding her closer and Annabeth looked at him in shock.

"No I can't be pregnant. Percy I would know" Annabeth shifted her eyes and Percy stared at her.

"You already know don't you" Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

"I missed my last period, I Didn't know that I was pregnant." Annabeth said getting up and cleaning out her mouth.

"We should have you take the test. Just to be sure" Percy said putting his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah Okay, I will" Annabeth said kissing Percy softly.

OXOXO

Bluebell sat at the dinner table and smiled as Annabeth fingers played with Percy's as they ate.

"Can I go out with Brandon tonight?" Ella asked and Bluebell noticed the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"What will you two be doing?" Percy asked and Ella shrugged.

"Nothing much, Just hanging out in his room." Ella said and the crimson grew in her cheeks.

"Oh just hanging out" Percy smirked and Ella ducked her head.

"You can go, sweetheart" Annabeth said and Ella smiled.

"Thanks mom" Ella said and started to eat once again.

Bluebell continued to stare at Ella and knew what Brandon and her was planning. She heard it around the camp that Brandon was planning something romantic with Ella.

Ella had told her about her first time. How it was painful and overall a bad experience, but how she loved how Brandon didn't push her to continue.

"Bluebell are you going to do something with Pyralis?" Percy asked and Bluebell opened her mouth in shock.

"I wasn't planning anything. I didn't know you would want me to go out with him" Bluebell said and Percy nodded.

"I trying to be understanding of my kids so if you want to go out tonight you can." Percy said and Bluebell nodded smiling.

"Okay, I will think about it" Annabeth smiled resting her other hand on her stomach.

OXOXO

**so this chapter took me forever but I am also reading tons of books and I am now a proud owner of The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan. I really do not like Jason and my favorite new character is Leo. **


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth woke Percy up early in the morning.

"Hubby, Wake up" Annabeth said her yellow sundress shifting as she shook him.

"Five more minutes." Percy mumbled and Annabeth continued to shake him.

"Melissa and Micheal are back for vacation. Bluebell is excited to see Leola and Damon." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Their back" Percy mumbled and Annabeth nodded and he looked at her before getting out of the bed and hurried to get dress. He started to button up his blue shirt and slipped on his jeans. "Come on"

Annabeth nodded and went into the living room and Percy heard a voice yell.

"UNCLE PERCY" A thirteen year old came running and wrapped his arms around Percy. Damon had grew up. Melissa and Micheal had spent a year in Greece on vacation and now they are back.

"Damon buddy. How was Greece?" Percy asked and Damon winced and Percy laughed ruffling his black hair and meeting the boy's blue eyes.

"Mom wanted to go everywhere everyday. And Leola was getting in trouble with boys." Percy laughed and walked into the living room and saw Leola and Bluebell in deep conversation.

Annabeth was hugging a woman the same height as her. Melissa.

"Hey sister." Percy said placing his hands on Annabeth's hip bone.

"Oh Percy, How I missed you" Melissa said and pulled away from Annabeth to Hug Percy.

"I missed you too." Percy mumbled and felt Annabeth grab his hand.

"You came back in just the right moment too." Annabeth said and Percy nodded pulling away from his sister and letting a grin praise his face.

"We're having another baby" Percy annouced and Melissa let out a laugh and clapped.

"How did this happen, are you guys like secret bunnies?" Micheal joked and Melissa hit him in the chest.

"Shut up" Melissa said but she smirked anyway.

OXOXO

Annabeth felt Percy lay a kiss on the bottom of her foot.

"Percy, What do you want?" Annabeth said shifting to look up from her napping position. Her small baby Bump not yet making it hard for her to move.

"Nothing" Percy said kissing up her leg, and nipping her skin slightly.

"Stop, Percy! I'm not kidding." Annabeth exclaimed feeling his lightly tickle her legs. Giggles escaping her as Percy's hand went to her stomach and wiggling his fingers evilly.

"What's wrong? Annabeth." Percy said pinning her down as she started to squirm. Annabeth's facce was turning red from laughing and struggling against him. Through her struggle their pelvises connected and She felt his erection straining against his sweat pants.

"You bastard. You have an erection over tickling me" Annabeth breathed out and Percy smirked leaning down to her ear.

"What do I say? I just love seeing you squirm and struggle against me" Percy husked rubbing his lower half against hers and hearing her sharp intake of breath. "Seems that you are a little wet"

"Percy.." Annabeth moaned as he continued his torture. Annabeth was stuck between the bed and her extremely hot tickle monster. Her hands held by one of his hands above her head and the other tickling her ribs. As his pelvis rubbed harder against hers in a naughty dance.

"Fuck I'm So close." Percy said thrusting against her black short covered center.

"Take off your pants. Please. I want you in me" Annabeth begged, her breaths coming out in short desire fill pants. Percy stripped his sweat pants off and then moved his tickling hand to his cock in his boxers. He then proceeded to jack off. Annabeth groaned out in frustation.

"Percy, Don't do this to me" Annabeth begged and moved her pelvis to align with his. She wanted him to cum into her. But she was trapped. Her wishes were all for him to full fill if he wanted to. She then felt her shorts and panties being pulled off and then Percy's slab of meat filling her harshly. Her hands clenching his own hand tightly.

"Oh Fuck" Percy groaned ppounding into her and then finding the perfect angle that made Annabeth let out small screams.

"I want.._Moan.._My hands.._Moan.._Free."Annabeth exclaimed and Percy nodded letting her hands go and letting his hand prop himself up above her. Her hands went to wrap around his neck and digged her nails into his shoulders.

"So fucking Hot" Annabeth heard Percy mumur into her ear.

Their bodies still connected a few minutes later, Annabeth's tank top now off and Their mouth meshing together as her body continued to tremble with pleasure.

"Percy! I'm so close" Annabeth moaned trying to make the penetration deeper.

"Me too" Percy groaned and hand his hand pushing her inner thighs apart to a great extent.

A few more thrust and both bodies gave out. Percy swallowed Annabeth's moan and collasped against her.

"That was fucking mindblowing." Percy said and Annabeth nodded her breathing heavy.

"I loved it. Kinda kinky." Annabeth let out.

Percy chuckled and then pulled out of her and laid next to her. He rubbed his bare chest sleepily and then let Annabeth cuddle into him.

"Are you okay? I mean with the tickling, Are you breathing okay?" Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

"Just don't tickle me again" Annabeth said and Percy nodded.

Annabeth closed her eyes pulling a blanket over their naked bodies and sighed out a relaxed moan.

"I love you Percy" Annabeth whispered and Percy looked at her

"I love you too." Percy replied and Annabeth smiled. Her fingers trailing across his taut chest and rubbing his abs. She felt a movement in her small belly and moved, uncomfortable. Percy then moved his hand to her belly and rubbed softly.

"I think we woke the baby" Annabeth said tiredly.

"Yeah, Maybe. I'm so tired." Percy said and Annabeth nodded agreeing. Percy closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

OXOXO

Annabeth woke up to a vibration and looked around to find Percy's phone, She grabbed it and saw that there was one knew Text message.

She pressed the message and continued to read it.

_Had a Great time, XOXO Love ya. See you later._

Annabeth gasped and looked back at Percy who was now stirring feeling the loss of his wife's warmth.

"Annabeth, Are you okay? Here isn't that my phone" Percy asked and Annabeth moved away from him.

"How Could you?" Annabeth cried, She felt her body get drain of blood as she went to cover herself, Feeling dirty and used.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked worried going to touch her.

"You cheated on me and then came back and had sex with me. And then you said you love me. How could you lie to me like that?" Annabeth sobbed and Percy stared at her in Disbelief.

"What? I didn't cheat on you" Percy said and then a slap filled him with shock.

"Just leave, I hate you" Annabeth sobbed and turned away from him and hugged her knees to her chest. Percy felt his own tears come as his hand went to his jaw and cheek. What happened? he got up and dressed before leaving.

OXOXO

**Who had a great Halloween. Sorry if the chapter sucks. I was kinda distracted by my two Cats. One's a complete spoiled fatty, Who loves to get cat hair everywhere. **

**Remember To REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

Percy sat at the dining room table going through papers. His eyes lined with red and black. Countless attempts at talking things out with Annabeth resulted in bruise on his chest from a book being thrown.

She wouldn't listen to him and he couldn't get his phone to see what was getting Annabeth upset.

"Are you and Mom okay?" Bluebell asked and Percy looked away from her.

"Yeah, we're always okay" Percy said wincing when the edge of the table pushed against his bruise.

"I don't mean you guys seperate, I mean your relationship." Bluebell clarified and Percy sighed.

"Like I said, We're fine" Percy said focusing his attention back to the papers stating that the converastion was over.

Bluebell sighed then left the room and saw Annabeth flipping through the T.V channels aimlessly. Her expression pained. Annabeth clenched Percy's phone in her fist.

Bluebell knew not to ask her anything and just left the house altogether.

Annabeth flickered her eyes to the dining room through the opened door and saw Percy with his head in his hands. Annabeth then heard soft sobs. Her body began to feel quilty as Percy sat, quietly crying. Annabeth turned up the volume and Percy looked up and then stared at Annabeth before wiping his tears. He stood up and walked into the living room and to the door of their bedroom.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes before entering the room and shutting it halfway. His tired body climbed on the bed and as soon as his head hit the soft pillow with Annabeth's smell laced into it, sent him into deep slumber.

OXOXO

Percy felt a warm body against him as hands pressed gently into his bruise. He groaned out in pain and He opened his eyes to see Annabeth sitting on the portion of the bed next to him. Worry etched onto her face.

"Don't touch me" Percy grumbled and her felt his eyes close softly before he Annabeth pressed the bruise harder and Percy groaned shifting away from her.

"The bruise looks bad" Annabeth said and Percy looked down at it and saw how purple it was and black. Annabeth looked at him. "And you were sleeping for so long, Whimpering and crying. I was so worry."

"Why would you care about a cheating bastard like me" Percy snapped and Annabeth lowered her eyes in hurt.

"Right.." Annabeth sobbed quietly and she got up and walked out of the room. Percy then felt his body feel tired yet again and he laid down, his eyes were heavy as he passed out again.

Later that night Percy woke up and felt like someone hit with a ton of bricks. He still felt tired and his eyelids were heavy.

He left the room slipping on a black tank top that hugged his muscles tightly.

Annabeth was in the kitchen making dinner and Percy had to restrain himself from going up to her and pulling her behind up against him. But he knew that would only make matters worse. She was dressed in a pink strapless shirt and dark wash jeans.

"You seem to be dressed for going out" Percy stated and Annabeth jumped as if she was caught.

"I had gotten a call from Melissa and she was going to join us, Only her through. Micheal and the kids went out to a movie and a dinner." Annabeth said not looking him in the eyes. "He took Bluebell and Ella also."

"I might skip dinner. I don't feel good." Percy said and Annabeth's face fell.

"Oh, I thought you would at least eat with your sister. I know You don't want me around to eat right now." Annabeth said before she grabbed a jacket. "Nevermind, I'll just leave you two to eat. I can eat at the lunch hall. It will be better that way." Annabeth whispered, mumbling a few more sentences saying how she was so stupid to think they could even be in the same room anymore. Tears were welling in her eyes as she turned back to the stove and turned it off.

"You can eat with Mel, I just want to get something to drink, and try to rest up" Percy said and Annabeth reached for the phone.

"I shouldn't have even made the suggestion of eating together. I should just cancel. I mean what was I thinking, I'm the daughter of Athena but I'm so stupid" Annabeth kept on mumbling before Percy took her hand in his and made her set down the phone.

"Talk to Mel and eat with her. I'll even if you want privacy." Percy said and he heard her sobs.

"Okay" Annabeth said looking away from him.

OXOXO

"Where is Percy?" Melissa asked and Annabeth swallowed.

"Bed, We had another rough patch" Annabeth said and Melissa looked at her with shock.

"About what?" Annabeth looked away, tears beginning to streak her cheeks.

"I just don't want to lose him, and I know that he loves me. But he got a suspious text message and I thought he was cheating. but then the person had said she sent to a wrong number afterwards. Now I can't face him" Annabeth started to mumbled and cry and Melissa pulled her into a tight hug. Annabeth curled into Melissa chest, letting her sobs wrack through her.

"You need to calm down, The baby can't handle the stress." Melissa informed and Annabeth just gripped her tighter.

"And I was going to tell him after he woke up the first time but he said not to touch him and that why would I care about a cheating bastard like him. But he's wrong. I felt so bad when I threw that lamp and I hit him in the chest, and the bruise is so bad and now all he does to sleep and barely tries to talk to me, before I threw the lamp" Annabeth continued her body trembling.

"Sh, Get it all out." Melissa rubbed her back. Annabeth cried harder.

"I'm so scared that he will leave me and I'll be left alone taking care of Ella, Bluebell, and the baby. I don't want to him to leave" Annabeth confessed her fears, Melissa looked over at the door that hid the crying from the sleeping form of her brother.

OXOXO

**Please Review my story.. I always read them.**


	16. Chapter 16

"So you're telling me you made a mistake, and you had a complete stranger tell you she had sent the text to the wrong number but you wouldn't let me explain!" Percy yelled at her and Annabeth then sobbed turning away from him. "No you look at me, that's the least you can do"

"Stop yelling. Please, stop" Annabeth cried feeling Percy grip her upper arm and yanked her to look at him, she cried out. "I'm sorry," Annabeth cried pulling out of his tight grip.

"I'm sorry! You think that is going to cut it. I don't even know why you even thought I was cheating, unless you are" Annabeth gasped and Percy noticed that he crossed a line that he shouldn't have.

"Leave me alone" Annabeth sobbed running off to their bedroom. Percy followed angrily.

"You didn't deny it, Is the baby even mine?" Percy then felt a slap and Annabeth looking at him.

"How dare you?"Annabeth cried and Percy stared at her "You're leaving aren't you, I knew it."

Percy saw her break down as she crumpled slowly to the floor.

"No, I'm not leaving" Percy said and Annabeth continued to sob on the floor.

"Yes you are!" Annabeth cried and moved so he couldn't touch her. "You think I would even think about having sex with someone else. We have children and I love you." Percy kneeled down and took Annabeth into his arms but she wouldn't go easy. She started to hit his chest and kick him to get away.

"Annabeth Stop" Percy exclaimed and gripped her wrists tightly to stop her from hitting him any longer. So she collasped in his arms crying and Percy hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry"

Annabeth just clung to him tighter as her body trembled harshly.

OXOXO

Percy combed his finger though Annabeth's hair while she slept restlessly. She moved constantly and woke from nightmares. Percy calmed her back to sleep everytime but he still heard her whimpers and cries as she slept.

Annabeth then woke up with a scream and started to shake as her body breathed in and out quickly.

"What's wrong?" Percy said realizing this wasn't a normal nightmare. Annabeth cried hugging him.

"I dreamed of Luke, He was raping me and choking me." Annabeth sobbed against him. Percy tried to comfort her by rubbing small light circles on her thigh but she flinched and cried harder.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed moving away from him.

"Annabeth I wasn't doing anything. You always calm down when I rub circles on her thigh. I wasn't going to do anything." Percy tried to reassure but she was trembling and shook her head.

"The nightmare was so vivid. I can't" Annabeth cried and Percy went closer when she wasn't looking and pulled her to him and then kissed her softly.

"I would never rape you. I always make love to you. I would never hurt you or do something you don't want me too." Percy whispered into her ear as she looked at him, her gray eyes watery and her doe-like face as Percy leaned forward once again to kiss her and capture her mouth. She kissed back faintly and Percy rubbed her lower back before laying back and letting Annabeth climb on top of him. "You make the moves and I'll follow"

Annabeth placed her hands on his pecs that were bare as she softly straddled his lap and leaning forward to kiss his neck. Percy's breathing quickened and his hands grasped her tank top she had on when she started to nip at his then pulled away and then pleaded with him.

"I want to but I can't do this by myself. Percy please" Annabeth cried in frustration. Percy nodding softly flipping them over and pulling her tank top off.

Percy then moved his hands to her panties and stripped them off. He then touched her cilt and rubbed as Annabeth let out a throaty moan.

"Percy.." Annabeth gasped as Percy took off his boxers and rubbed his tip at her entrance. Percy kissed her before pushing himself gently into her. They mouths moaning together.

Annabeth wrapped his legs loosely around his waist as Percy started to thrust into her.

They continued to make love for atleast an hour before Percy felt Annabeth start to have her organsm. Annabeth screamed softly as she pulled Percy closer to her and her legs wound together tightly. Percy came right after her.

OXOXO

Annabeth woke up with aching muscles and her body was tucked into Percy's body as she still felt him inside of her. She moaned quietly and moaned only resulting in him to wake up slowly.

"Annabeth?" Percy murmered and Annabeth kissed his cheek and he turned to kiss her on the lips softly. "Hey"

"Hi" Annabeth mumbled back and Percy pulled out of her and they both groaned. "I Love you"

"I Love you Too" Percy said kissing her again and then rubbed her belly. "We'll be alright"

"I know" Annabeth said as a tear fell down her cheek. Percy rubbed it away and Annabeth started to cry into his chest.

"What are you upset about?" Percy said running his fingers through her blond locks.

"nothing, Just my hormones are every where right now" Annabeth sniffled and she then laughed. "But you are so great in bed"

" You are too" Percy husked softly leaning down and biting on her ear lobe.

OXOXO

Annabeth rubbed her eight month belly and she then reached for the bowl of the ice cream.

"Don't you want to go to bed" Percy said tiredly and Annabeth shook her head and Percy groaned.

"I'm hungry" Percy heard her grumbled as she took a big spoonful out of the dark chocolate ice cream and hot fudge.

"It' three in the morning." Percy said furrowing his eyebrows and never remembered her craving being this bad with Bluebell.

"Percy I'm eating for two, leave me alone." Annabeth said turning to her root beer and taking a huge swig out of it.

"All this suger is going to keep you up" Percy said and Annabeth waved her hand, not caring. "Don't say I didn't warn you"

Later that night Annabeth kept tossing and turning groaning and trying to go to sleep.

"Percy, I can't go to sleep." Annabeth whispered and Percy laughed quietly."Hey don't laugh."

"I told you the sugar would keep you up." Percy said and Annabeth pouted.

"It's not the sugar" Annabeth said and Percy turned to look at her. "It's me being sexually frustrated."

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed and Annabeth looked at him.

"Can't you like do something. I haven't had sex with you for weeks. I need release." Annabeth said and Percy groaned.

"I'm tired, Annabeth." Percy said but he sat up and leaned down to kiss her on her lips softly. "Goodnight" Percy said before turning away from Annabeth and laying down and ignoring her pleads.

"Fine, I hate you. You're such a jerk" Annabeth said before trying to go to sleep.

OXOXO

**Sorry if you hate this chapter. Well I have school and it has been very busy. It is almost Winter Break. Can't wait. Love you guys**


	17. Chapter 17

Percy woke up to finally feel Annabeth cuddling into his back. His hand found hers and rubbed then shifted and let her baby bump rest on his chest and He heard Annabeth's sigh of relief. She was always uncomfortable without having Percy to lay her heavy baby bump on. But tonight they had gotten into a disagreement and Annabeth been mad him all night, until now

Annabeth nuzzled her way into the crook of Percy's arm and Percy ran his fingers through her blond curls. Her hair had grown more dark and curly, but mostly long other the years since they first met and her hair was at her shoulders. Now it almost touched her butt. Percy loved how it curled and he loved the softness it had as his fingers glided.

"Stop obsessing over my hair" Annabeth mumbled and Percy chuckled and Annabeth felt her heart jump as the vibration sent it straight to her baby and a small kick hit her thin layer of skin keeping th child from the outside.

"I'm not Obsessing." Percy said and he looked down at Annabeth and she kissed his muscular pec.

"I love you" Percy smiled kissing her forehead before replying "I love you too.

When they woke up that morning, Annabeth went to her dresser and laying out a green summer dress. Percy watched as she stripped and put on new underwear and then slipped the green dress on. But she couldn't seem to zip it up.

"Percy, can you help me?" Annabeth asked and Percy then went over watching Annabeth scoop up her hair and then bare her back and the zipper was all the way down. Percy easily zipped it up and then fingered the frabic and kissing her neck.

"You look beautiful." Percy whispered and his hand positioned themselves on her bump then move to the underside of her breast. Annabeth moaned and Percy pulled away.

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed at the loss of contact.

"Maybe tonight" Percy said and Annabeth frowned letting her body settle down.

She turned and Percy noted that the dress had a deep v-neck showing her cleavage of her heavy breasts. then the tight bust ends and the fabric over her bump in flowlyand soft. Percy felt his member go harder and then drool pool into his mouth.

"Wow, you are so beautiful." Percy said and pulled her to him, making sure to swallow his drool before kissing her and letting his tongue fight with hers. A moan escaped her as Percy realized he had squeezed her butt. "Sorry, I don't mean to tease you"

"Yeah right" Annabeth giggled and her hand to his boxers and rubbed his member that was rock hard. Percy bucked his hips and kissed her again and soon he felt himself coming and he bit lightly on her bottom lip. Annabeth let out a moan and pulled her hand away when she felt the wetness pool onto to his boxers.

"Fuck! That was so good" Percy sighed and then kissed her once before leaving to change.

OXOXO

Annabeth was eating a bowl of her favorite cereal, Frosted Mini Wheat's, when Percy came out and kissed her softly. But soon that one kiss soon lead to making out and When Bluebell walked in they went way past from a soft kiss.

"Dad! Mom!" Bluebell exclaimed "I don't need to see you guys with your guys tongue down each others throats." Percy laughed pulling away and watched as Annabeth licked her lips.

"Bluebell You know how they are." Ella said and Annabeth stared at her daughter

"And what's that" Annabeth asked and Ella laughed

"You guys see each other and get it on like a couple of rabbits." Ella said and Percy chuckled.

"That's not completely wrong, back in the old days we would, we were even worse then right now" Percy said and Bluebell shuddered at the thought and then turned to eat.

"Well you guys can do that in your free time, not in front of me and Ella" Bluebell muttered and they all laughed.

OXOXO

Annabeth was pushed up against the wall secretly as Percy attacked her mouth in desperate need.

They were in a hidden alcove that they found when they were kids and hidden from the camp. Percy was hitching Annabeth's dress up and pressing his pelvis to hers in a delicious dance.

"More" Annabeth moaned against his mouth and Percy nodded hungrily. His hand flying to his jeans zipper. He then proceeded to pull his hard cock out the restraints of his boxer's fabric. He then peeled away Annabeth's panties and attempted to thrust into her. The bump protested slightly but he got himself in and they both moaned out in absolute satisfaction.

Percy groaned and kissed her neck, nipping along the way as Annabeth bucked her hips along with his. Percy gripped her hips and pounded into her, letting her moan out and gasp as Percy hit her g-spot right on. Her organsm happened sooner then she want but she continued to buck her hip in time with him and soonwas rounding on her second organsm.

"Percy! I'm cumming" annabeth exclaimed and Percy looked at her in surprise

"Again?" Annabeth nodded stiffy before moaning out and clenching his shoulder muscles and then feeling her own vaginal muscles contract against him.

Percy then tumbled into his own organsm and released his semen into her womb. Annabeth moaned feeling the rush in her and before kissing Percy.

"I love you" Annabeth murmured and Percy smiled.

"I love you too" Percy said letting Annabeth on the ground and helping her with her panties and letting her calm down. He zipped up his pants after stuffing his cock back in his boxers.

"That was fucking great" Annabeth said and Percy nodded before grabbing her hand and leading them out of the alcove helping Annabeth holdup her bump that was slowing her down.

OXOXO

**So how did you like the chapter. I only have three days left of school and then winter break. I'm so excited.**


	18. Chapter 18

Bluebell was kissing Pyralis on the living room couch and they were getting pretty heated. Her body trying to find a way to straddle him. Annabeth was watching from the doorway not really caring, her hand on her fully developed belly. When Bluebell managed to climb on his lap was when Annabeth cleared her throat and the couple stopped. Bluebell climbed off his lap and looked at her mother before lowering her eyes in shame.

"Sorry mother" Bluebell said and Annabeth laughed before smiling at her daughter. "Don't get too carried away."

"We won't." Pyralis said and Annabeth nodded before going into the kitchen and she was rubbing her belly as she started to prepare dinner.

"Are you staying for dinner Pyralis?" Annabeth yelled and Pyralis peeked his head in the door frame.

"I am and my dad and mom are coming over too" Pyralis said and Annabeth nodded letting Pyralis get back to Bluebell.

Soon as Annabeth was halfway done with dinner when Ella came home from Brandon's. Annabeth noticed the wrinkled dress and the tangled hair. The dried sweat making her skin sticky. Annabeth started to laugh and Ella looked at her.

"what's wrong." Ella asked and Annabeth turned to her.

"How was your date" Annabeth said and Ella groaned throwing something soft at her mother.

"Shut up" Ella said before smiling and running to her room and getting ready for dinner.

Annabeth laughed and continued on with dinner. Not caring as she saw Brandon sneak into the house and up the stairs.

OXOXO

"What are you doing here?" Ella exclaimed and her hand went to Brandon's Dark blond hair.

"I sneaked in, to kiss you" Brandon said kissing her softly. Ella giggled as his hands caressed her butt and pulled her against him.

Ella moaned as Brandon laid her on her bed and hovered over her.

"We just had sex, Brandon" Ella said and Brandon looked at her smirking.

"We made love, not sex" Brandon said and Ella smiled. Brandon pulled away and reached into his pocket. "I want to make a promise to you."

Ella looked at him confused. Brandon took out a ring box and Ella gasp.

"It's not an engagement ring, not yet" Brandon said and Ella nodded anyways and smiled taking the box and opened it to see a promise ring. "I promise to marry you one day" Ella looked at him muttering 'yes' several times in greek and english. She leaned up and kissed him

"I Love you Brandon" Ella said and Brandon smiled kissing her back rubbing his hands on her thighs

"Brandon are you staying for dinner?" Annabeth yelled up the stairs and Brandon cursed and pulled away from the heated kiss.

"Yes, Sorry Mrs. Jackson" Brandon said and they heard her laugh.

"You better be" Annabeth called up and then laughed once again. "Not in this house, you two"

Ella groaned and pulled away and going to get dressed.

OXOXO

Percy came home and saw his wife cooking but then stop to touch her stomach in semi-pain.

"Anything wrong" Percy asked and Annabeth shook her head.

"Baby is just moving" Annabeth said and Percy came over and kissed her and rubbed her engorged tummy.

"Soon, it will be out and we be able to love on it for real." Percy said and Annabeth giggled nodding.

"Yep and you'll get to change diapers again" Annabeth laughed and Percy tickled her softly but that sent pain as Annabeth clutched her stomach. "Percy, baby didn't like that"

Percy looked at her and started to worry. "Are you sure you are okay." Annabeth was starting to get irritated and she shoved Percy away.

"Yes, God you so annoying. I'm okay, I said it the first time" Percy back up in shock. Annabeth then felt bad. "Percy, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay" Percy said in a monotone and went to their bedroom. Annabeth sighed knowing she did something wrong and she continued on with dinner wishing her hormones wasn't everywhere right now.

Nico and Thalia next came in as Annabeth was setting the table and calling the kids to get ready.

"Is everything okay" Thalia asked noticing Annabeth's down and sad face.

"Yeah, I just snapped at Percy and of course he is hurt and mad." Annabeth said and Percy came into the room kinda ignoring Annabeth and going to welcome Thalia and Nico. Nico was very quiet then normal and when he did speak, you knew something was wrong.

"So how the pregnancy going along." Nico asked and his eyes were filled with tears and Thalia looked down in hurt.

"Good, Anything wrong you too." Thalia looked at Nico and He spoke up.

"Thalia learned today she can't have children anymore. We have been trying for a long time" Nico said and Annabeth then felt even worse. Hear she was pregnant and already have two daughters, while Thalia only had one child and wanted another and wasn't allowed to have any. Annabeth felt mad thinking about how this baby and the girls weren't even planned and everything about Thalia was. Pyralis was planned after a fight her and Nico had and they knew a child would only bring them closer.

"Are you okay" Thalia asked noticing how Annabeth seemed broken and deep in thought.

"I'm so sorry" Annabeth cried before getting up and going to her bedroom to cry. She felt like such a bitch.

"Aren't you going to follow her." Nico said to Percy to see him just eating.

"Why? I'm annoying" Percy said and Thalia stared at him before hearing a high pitched scream and cry.

"Help!" Annabeth exclaimed and Nico hurried and saw her on the floor obviously have fallen and there was blood coming from her. She was crying and trying to keep the blood in.

"Get Chiron! Something's wrong" Nico screamed and finally Percy came in and saw how Annabeth was crying in pain and helplessness. Her body gripping the side of the bed for support. Percy ran over and touched her stomach and she flinched and then she felt his hand pulling the bottom of the blood soaked dress up and touching her between the legs trying to find something, anything telling him that this might be labor. But it was all blood no water or womb fluid.

"Percy, help. I need you" Annabeth cried and Percy nodded helping Annabeth move in a more comfortable position. Annabeth was crying and saying she losing her baby. Percy kept telling her that wasn't going to happen but she just kept saying it and she believed it.

"We've miscarried before Percy. One time we were this far." Annabeth sobbed and Percy cursed.

"No, That's not going to happen again. I won't let it. Damn it. No I won't fucking let that happen ever again. Not this far." Percy said but he was finally crying and trying anyway to stop the bleeding.

OXOXO

**OH MY GOD I'm in tears. It's now winter break and I'm writing a heart breaking chapter. I finally let on how Annabeth and Percy didn't have any kids for like 15 years. It's so sad but don't worry I'm not so cruel. I can't wait till Christmas, I have already seen some of my presents. Yay and REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

Annabeth cried out in pain as she pushed. Chiron had came and purposely broke her water. Percy was gripping her hands and telling her everything will be okay.

"Annabeth you are doing so great" Chiron said and Annabeth fell back her body heaving as she breathed.

"can't.. pain.. too much" Annabeth said and Percy touched her face softly.

"I'm right here, Annabeth we need to do this" Annabeth started to cry and Percy wiped away her tears. "Come On don't give up." Annabeth nodded softly and Percy helped her sit up again and let her grip his body in pain as she pushed. Percy saw her eyes closed in pain and her face was flushed.

Her scream filling the room. Percy felt Annabeth stop pushing and her body started to shake in response. Chiron was letting her take the breather and once Annabeth felt okay she started to push again. Her body repeating this several times before another cry filled the room. Annabeth then relaxed fully and soon she passed out from exhaustion.

Percy looked over at the baby and saw how it was a boy and Chiron cleaned him up and wrapped him in a baby blanket and handed him to Percy.

Percy saw how he stopped crying and he slowly fell asleep like his mother.

OXOXO

Annabeth picked up Christopher and traced his features. Percy sat behind her letting her rest against his chest and hold Christopher.

"Hey Chris. I glad you lived' Annabeth said and hugged Christopher to her chest. Percy rubbed her back and pulled her closer.

Bluebell and Ella finally came in and went to Annabeth.

"Oh he's so cute" Bluebell said and Annabeth smiled and Bluebell laughed as Christopher gurgled and Ella sat on the bed, her face smiling but she was holding something in her. Her fingers twisting the ring on her hand. She didn't get the chance to tell her parents about the promise ring. Bluebell knew because Ella told her while Christopher was being born.

"Mom and dad, You know Brandon right." They both nodded while Bluebell took Christopher to hold. "Well He gave me a promise ring"

"What's the promise" Percy asked and Ella smiled.

"That he will marry me one day" Ella said and Annabeth smiled.

"That's great news" Percy said and Ella nodded.

"Thank you. I love you guys" Ella said and Everyone nodded.

OXOXO

Annabeth and Percy stood in front of the gods. Annabeth smiled to Athena and then to Poseidon. Her hands holding Christopher. Zeus had called them for something important and They quickly went to Mount Olympus.

"I hear that you guys are looking forward to working at the camp for much longer," Zeus's voice boomed and Annabeth then saw Hades andwas surprised consiering he wasn't suppose to leave the underworld unless on the winter and summer solstice. "I have a proposition for you both."

"Of course" Annabeth said formally and Zeus grinned in a calm manner.

"You guys have saved Mount Olympus from Kronos and again we offer immortality, to be a minor god and goddess." Annabeth Smiled and bowed her head respectively. They had talked about this before they were even offered the wonderful gift. Percy bowed his head also and He wrapped his arm around her waist

"Yes We accept." Percy answered and Annabeth followed. Zeus clapped his hands and both, Percy and Annabeth, felt the power rush through them and on their wrists tattoos appeared. On Percy's a Triton and on Annabeth's an owl.

"Those are the signs of your immortality and your increased power." Zeus explained and Some gods got up to welcome them into the world of the immortals. Annabeth looked at Christopher and noticed he wasn't immortal. she was happy for that. that would be he choice one day and she knew that.

Athena and Poseidon came over and fought over who got to hold their grandchild first before Athena won and Poseidon resorted to hugging his son.

"I'm so happy." He murmured and Percy smiled and hugged back. "Now only Melissa is left to be Immortal.'

"we'll see" Percy said and finally Poseidon was able to hold Christopher.

OXOXO

Percy and Annabeth was making out but knew they couldn't do much since it was to soon after giving birth but that didn't stop them from getting in a heated session of tongue fighting.

"Percy" Annabeth breathed out heavily and she pulled away. She winced as she lifted her dress and gasped seeing an owl flying with a triton clutched in it's talons. Percy growled in arousal.

"Now that's hot" Percy let out in a lust laced voice. Annabeth smiled.

"really because I think Zeus did that" Annabeth laughed as Percy's face dropped. "Relax, I asked my mother to do it today. Zeus know nothing about it."

Percy grabbed her wrists and pinned her down.

"You're so lucky we can't have sex yet. Because you would be so punished." Percy said darkly before kissing her deeply. Annabeth arching up to rub their bodies together in a dangerous game. Their make-out session lasting for a few more hours.

OXOXO

**This was a short chapter because it is sadly the last of this series. Yes I enjoyed writing this story and everything in it. I loved the reviews I got, good and bad. Thanks everyone and I love you guys**


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR NOTE.

I have a new series out around the same time I have this out. I hope you like the first chapter and happy with my ideas.

The new series is called

**To Love or To Be Killed**

In my opinion The title may or may not be revelant but Maybe soon It will make sense.


	21. Author Note

**I am going to be going through First Time, Together at Last and doing editing. Hopefully it can be a relatively fast process and successful. I am hoping that I'll be able to add more description and show loyal reader my increase with writing. I've grown as a reader and writer in my opinion and I want to change my older stories to something I am proud of. **

**Keep reading folks. **

**Love you all sweets. **


End file.
